Miraculous Survivors
by Smelly3llie
Summary: Marinettes class qualified and won an all expenses paid trip to America to attend an awards ceremony. When they aboard the plane, trouble awaits them. Sequel in the making!
1. Chapter 1 - A trip! To America!

Authors Note:

I got the inspiration for this story from a writer on Wattpad. I don't particularly remember who, but a certain part in the plot really made me inspired to write my own version of a Miraculous Fan fiction. You can also somewhat call this an AU, because some things I add onto this story will be unusual for the Miraculous World. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this first part :)

The early sun shed it's first few rays through Marinette's window as she made a few finishing touches on something she was working on. Glancing at the time on her computer she started packing up in a panic.

She carefully balanced the small cardboard box in her left hand and hastily grabbed her backpack off the side of her desk and ran downstairs. There she gave her mom and dad kiss on the cheek and ran across the street to school.

"Tikki I'm soooo late! Alya is going to kill me."

"Late? Marinette, it's 6 in the morning, and school starts in 2 hours," Tikki says with a confused expression as she flew alongside a distressed Marinette. "Besides, Alya is your best friend, she would totally understand!"

"But," countered Marinette, "I promised her I would be there super early so I could give her this broach I made for her, and because were working on an art project together!"

They approached the school.

"Quick Tikki, hide!"

She ran into the school, up the stairs and into the classroom where she saw a few students from their art class spread throughout the room with their own partners, and Alya working on their poster.

"Where were you girl? I've been waiting for half an hour! I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show u-"

Marinette cut her off apologizing profusely,

"I am SO sorry I was putting a few finishing touches on the broach and I could barely get up this morning, didn't get much sleep last night. hahahahaha" she said with a sheepish look. She flash-backed to last night, where another akuma attack took place. It was one of those that really took her energy away, and it was really late, a horrible combination. But of course she couldn't tell Alya that.

"It's all good, now let's see how it turned out!"

Marinette let down her backpack, and opened up the box. Inside was a golden lined broach with a purple gem embedded in the middle with a butterfly carved inside. Alya started gushing over the broach and held it up. "Ooooohh girl!!!! This is probably one of the best broaches I've ever seen! My hawkmoth cosplay will be perfect now! Thank you so much, you're the best." This caught the attention of a few of their peers, creating a circle of "oohs" and "aaahs".

"Thank you! You're all so sweet." She said as a faint blush brushed over her smiling cheeks. Then, a familiar voice made its way into the middle of the cirle

"Wow Marinette, this is amazing! You're insanely talented." Adrien said with one of his dazzling smiles.

Her once light blush turned into a deep scarlet red and she felt the stuttering in her throat, but she managed to make out a, "Thanks Adrien!"

The circle dispersed and Alya came up next to Mari. "Dang girl, when'd you learn how to speak like that? You almost sounded like a natural." She laughed.

"I-I don't know" then she sighed and swooned into the chair of her desk. "Adrien called me insanely talented."

She awoke from her daydreaming with Alya knocking on her head, "Earth to Marinette? Let's get to finishing this poster, lovebird." Alya proceeded to pick up a paintbrush and splatter some green paint onto her cheek.

"Hey!" Yelled Marinette with a smile "I'll get you back, just you wait."

"Yeah, good luck with that!" Challenged Alya.

They got to working as Alya started up the conversation.

"Did you hear about that contest our school entered towards the beginning of the year?" She said.

While wiping her cheek with a tissue, Marinette racked her brain thinking until it striked familiar. "Oh yeah, didn't it have something to do with a scholar thing? Where the schools with the best grades get prizes?"

"Yeah! Rumor has it that we might be qualified enough to place. And get this, the awards ceremony is going to be held in New York! The best qualified homeroom class will get on an all expenses paid trip there!" She practically squealed out of her seat.

'America' she thought to herself. She's never been out of Paris, except to meet her family in China, but that wasn't even much. The thought of roaming around and experiencing American culture was a stunning idea to her.

"That sounds amazing!!" Marinette quipped.

Just as Alya was going to say something else, the final bell for class rang and Mms. Bustier walked in, clearly ready to get down to business.

"Alright class, lets get settled in. We are going to skip our daily exercise of complimenting one another, since I have some very exciting and important announcements after roll call today." She winked at all of us and started calling on names.

"Agreste, Adrien?"

"Present"

"Chloe, Bourgeois.."

Alya nudged her shoulder and passed her a note. 'A: do you think she's gonna talk about the trip to America today?' Marinette quickly jotted down an answer, 'M: I hope so! cuz if she is, I'm stoked!' She passed it back as Mms. Bustier called her name.

"Dupain-Cheng, Marinette?"

"Present"

This trip got Marinette thinking really hard. What if her homeroom won? What would that mean for ladybug? Surely, she can't just leave Paris, but she can't pass up this opportunity either! She tried to push the thoughts aside, but mentally noted to meet with Master Fu when she had the chance.

As Mms. Bustier finished up attendance, she set down her clip board and pulled up a presentation from her computer. It was titled, "Educational Scholars International Contest"

"As you all might know, our school entered a competition in the beginning of this year to test how well our students can be, grade wise." She switched the slide to a picture of an airplane dotted towards New York City, on a world map. "This year has gone especially well for us, and I am happy to say that our school did indeed qualify for the finals!"

As she clicked a button on her computer, a trophy appeared on the screen as well as a picture of the Statue of Liberty, and cheers were heard from around the room. "Now, it's only a matter of which homeroom will get to go on a plane to America to attend the awards ceremony." This is when the chatter in the room started growing.

Mms. Bustier closed her computer and faced the classroom. "The homeroom that is chosen will be posted on the class bulletin by the end of today." The room was now occupied with conversations.

Marinette was getting nervous. She couldn't take her mind off the fact that she could possibly be leaving this city for a trip to America. She was interrupted in her thinking by Nino asking Adrien a question. "You okay dude? You look stressed out bro."

"Yeah man I'm fine, just thinking." He said with an exasperated tone.

"What about? You know I'm here for you man."

"It's just that, since people know Ladybug goes to this school, what if her homeroom wins with the best grades? What will Paris do?" He said.

Marinette tensed up, but then relaxed.

"Dude, you have nothing to worry about. I doubt that theory is even true."

"You're probably right Nino."

Adrien went back to thinking, until he was interrupted with an offended Alya.

"Excuse me, Nino, my theories are always backed up with evidence. In fact, I bet ladybug is right here in this classroom."

In attempt to throw them off, Marinette said "HahahahhahaHhHha pffft, I doubt ladybug even goes to this school. I've been thinking more about Rena Rouge. She looks like a schoolgirl our age, don't you think, Alya?" She internally giggled when she saw how nervous Alya got.

"I don't know what you're talking about. She's probably a responsible adult!"

"Yeah, a responsible 5'2'' adult" Marinette laughed.

Adrien looked up at Marinette confused. "Rena Rouge? But she's not usually out there saving Paris."

"Uh, y-yeah but you know it's not like ladybug really goes to this s-school, right?? Oh, never mind." she said.

He went back to what he was doing as Marinette slid down in her seat sighing. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2 - Identities & Excitment

Authors Note: **Thank you to everyone who followed and liked my story since I last posted! Here is part 2, and I hope you enjoy it! I have my main plot chapter written already, so this is just the tip of the iceberg. Thank you for reading :D I also really appreciate any feedback! This is my first fanfiction after all, and would love to improve!**

The bell rang, which signaled school was over. Before kids could start spilling out of the classrooms, Alya was the first to jump out of her seat and start running towards the bulletin.

By the time Marinette got there, there was already a crowd of bustling discussion amongst the students. She asked a student next to her, "Is it posted yet?" And had a look of disappointment when the student replied, "No, not yet."

Principal Damocles was walking down the steps towards the board when everyone started hushing each other. With a folded paper in hand, he faced the students and said, "Since it's obvious that more than half the school is here, there's no point in posting the paper. I'm sure most classrooms had a speech done by their homeroom teachers this morning regarding the competition, and am glad the say that The most qualified homeroom for the trip to America is..."

Not a noise was made. It was so quiet in this moment, you could hear a feather brush against the floor. The suspense was killing all the students slowly, but surely.

Principal Damocles opened up the paper and read off, "Mms. Bustier. Congratulations to all the students who are in her class, and make sure to grab the permission slip and terms of traveling out of the country before leaving for the day."

Cheers were heard all around the assembly of students, cheers made from familiar faces of Marinettes friends. Marinette knew she should be happy, but instead was worried. A lump started forming in her throat, one that was filled with concern.

As soon as the cheering was over, she grabbed the permission slip and ran home.

Right as she went through the front door, she rushed to say hi to her mom and dad, went up to her room, transformed into ladybug, and started swinging across Paris to Master Fu's chiropractic clinic.

She swung down from a roof into an alleyway, then said "Tikki, spots off."

Regaining her breath, she was about to walk through the door until she heard a familiar voice. She placed her ear on the wall and listened.

"Do not worry, Chat Noir. Ladybug will be by your side. This trip to America will be finished before you know it, but you also have to remember to be very careful. You cannot allow these type of things to terrify you."

"Yes, Master Fu."

"Goodbye, Adrien."

Marinette was freaking out. She ran back to the alleyway she came from and sat there for a few minutes. She peered over the corner and saw the Adrien Agreste walking away from the building. She gasped, and Adrien turned around. But before he could see who it was, Marinette went behind the corner once again.

Blinking her eyes a few times just to be sure, she stared at the golden head get smaller and smaller, and sat down on the pavement.

"Tikki, this is impossible! I can't believe it! Is Adrien really Chat Noir? I'm the worst partner ever. And I can't believe he's ADRIEN! MY ADRIEN! This is a disaster! I'm putting his life at risk now! What am I going to tell Master Fu? 'Oh yeah I was eavesdropping and I didn't know how to stop and now I did exactly what I told Chat Noir NOT to do! I'm totally a responsible super heroine.' Oh who am I kidding, I'm a wreck." She slapped her hands into her face and sat in a fetal position.

"Get a hold of your self Marinette! This is not as big of a deal as you think it is. Plus, it wasn't your fault! Now get up, and march into Master Fu's office! Tell him the truth and it will be ok." Tikki said softly.

"I guess you're right, Tikki." Marinette stood up from her position on the ground and placed two fists on both her sides. "I'm gonna go in there, and tell him the truth." She marched a few steps before saying, "and of course, ask for advice."

She went through the door, and knocked On Master Fu's wall.

"Master Fu? I need to ask you about some things."

"Well hello ladybug. And hello Tikki. Now what brings you here today?" He said with a wise smile. "Come sit." He poured her a cup of tea and placed it in front of her.

"Um, I need to get some stuff off my chest first. Just as I was about to come inside 5 minutes ago, I sorta listened to who you were talking to and sorta, maybe found out who Chat noirs civilian identity is, and uh I'm kind of freaking out." Marinette said while her eyes stared at him with nervousness, and she held up a cup of tea to her chin.

"I see." Master Fu said. He stood up and moved behind him, shifted the dragons on the gramophone, and inserted the code. The Miraculous box rose up and opened. "At least it's better if you find out before him. Just don't let him know who you are. I think it's time we discuss some more important matters. I already know about your trip to America, and it sounds very exciting, but it is a threat indeed."

"Then what do I do? Do I go? Do I stay?"

"You didn't let me finish." He placed the Fox Miraculous into its box and gave it to Marinette. She just stared back at him, confused.

"Why do I need this?"

"You need to understand that this isn't much of a threat to Paris, but more of a threat to you. You see, your friend Rena Rouge is holding a ladybug investigation on her ladyblog, correct? You never know if Hawkmoth is reading those posts, and gathering clues up for himself. He knows ladybug goes to your school, and he knows Ladybug is around your age. He also probably knows about the trip to America! The thing is, you never know, which is why you need to be careful."

"What if something happens master fu? What if I won't be able to defend my self? What if I get too scared? What if-" Marinette was cut off.

"Do not be afraid to show who you really are on the inside. You are ladybug, that is why I chose you. You show every possible trait that could say so. On your trip to America, don't hesitate to do what is right when things go awry."

"And What does that have to do with the Fox Miraculous?" She motioned her head to the box on the table with furrowed brows.

"It is just in case something goes wrong. You and Adrien are going to have to protect yourselves on that plane, and Alya can also help fight." He placed the Larger Miraculous box back into the gramophone. "If Hawkmoth can manage to get an Akuma onto that plane, it must be more dangerous than the others, and it is a sign that he knows what school you go to, ladybug. But, Only use this in the most dire of situations. This is a huge responsibility I know you can handle, just assure me I can trust you with this miraculous."

"Yes Master Fu." She was about to leave, before she said, "Also, I need to understand more about the intersect. Do all miraculous holders go through it? Or just me and Chat Noir?"

"That, ladybug, is a problem for another day. Goodbye Marinette."

"Goodbye Master Fu."

She walked out of that door with a fresh new feeling. A feeling that made her think, 'Maybe there isn't much to worry about!' Now Marinettes thoughts are going to be by not only Adrien, but a certain black cat, too.

"Tikki, I think this trip is going to turn out great. My class deserved it! Also, I still can't get over the fact that Adrien is cat noir, this is coming at me so fast."

"It will be amazing! And don't worry. It's better that you know about it before Adrien did. Knowing him, he would've messed with your brain."

Marinette laughed "Makes sense. Oh, and Tikki?"

"Yes Marinette?"

"What do you know about the intersect?"

"Not much, but I do know that it helps you, and until Master Fu decides to talk with you about it, there's not much I can say."

As they came inside the bakery, she asked her Mom about the permission slip.

"Mom, my class won a trip to America! We're gonna go there for an awards ceremony." She handed her mom the permission slip and terms packet, and she skimmed through the terms before saying,

"That sounds fun sweetie! But it probably costs a lot of money. I don't think we can afford a ticket there."

"Oh, don't worry about the cost. All the expenses are paid for! Our homeroom had the best grades so we were chosen to go! And we don't need to go through the hassle of getting a passport again, since I already have mine from when we went to China that one year!"

"Oh, then I guess that isn't bad! When is it?" Her Mom said while signing the paper.

Marinette checked the back of the terms packet and said, "It's... THIS FRIDAY? That's so last second! Oh no, I need to pack! I only have 2 days!" Before her mom could reply, Marinette was long gone in her room FaceTiming Alya.

"I never know what to do with that child." Sabine laughed to herself as she wiped down the counter.

"Girl, don't worry I'll help you! I can come over right now."

"But don't you need to pack too?" Marinette asked.

"I sort of got excited, and I started packing when I got home from school.." Alya said with an embarrassed smile, as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Of course you did Alya," Marinette said teasingly. "Now come over and help a girl out!"

A couple minutes later her mom knocked at her trapdoor. "Marinette, sweetie? Alya is here to help pack!" And she heard a fainter, "Alya, you can come right up."

"Thank you Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!" As soon as she saw her best friends head peak through the door, they both squealed, and hugged each other.

"I can't believe we're going to America! New York City, where all the bustling life of freedom is! My lifelong dream is to become a world renowned Journalist, and move to New York." Alya said dreamily as she laid on Marinettes Chaise.

"Of course that's your dream." She laughed. "I'm just excited to see the sights! Did you know the Statue of Liberty was gifted to America by us? It was a sign of friendship, freedom, and democracy." She said the last part with an American country accent.

Alya laughed. "I knew that. If you didn't think I already researched the whole state just for this trip, you thought wrong, I'm telling you." Alya sat up and clasped her hands together with a determined look. "Now let's get you packed."

A mischievous thought came to Marinettes Head. "Oh yeah, my closet is right over there. I'll be right back." she smiled, and ran downstairs to the craft box underneath their bookcase. She rummaged around the box until she found was she was looking for: green paint, and a paint brush. Slowly opening the trap door, she creeped up behind Alya and splattered the paint on her cheek. "Got you!" And immediately dropped on the floor laughing.

Alya shrieked. "Totally unfair! You caught me off my guard! Girl, I'm definitely gonna get you back for that one." She couldn't help but start laughing too.

Marinette wiped a tear away from her eye and giggled some more before composing herself. "Okay, since it's a 3 day trip, what should I bring?"

"I packed 3 outfits, and a comfortable pair of shoes, and all the other little things in my bag. I picked out the first two outfits for you."

She hugged her. "Thanks Alya, you're the best. I guess I should bring my sketchbook and stuff like that too, right? To keep us busy of course."

"Sounds great." She checked the time on her phone. "I have to get back home. My mom needs me for babysitting. See ya!"

"See you tomorrow! Bye!"

Tikki then came from behind her hiding place and said, "Don't forget to pack the Fox Miraculous, Marinette. You have to keep it safe!"

"Right! I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me Tikki!"

1 hour later, Marinette placed the last thing she needed into her carry on bag, and put it on her desk.

"Phew, Packing is hard work!"

"I'll say. I'm starving Marinette, maybe you can grab me a cookie from downstairs?"

"Anything for you Tikki! I'll see what we have" Marinette said with a smile, and walked downstairs into the bakery, seeing her dad cleaning up the bakery. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already closing time.

"Hello papa! Do you need any help?"

"Oh no, it's okay. I'm just finishing up. Tell me more about this trip to America! Sounds like you're going to have a blast!"

"Oh yeah! Our class is going to America to attend an awards ceremony for our school. It's this Friday!" She said while grabbing a couple cookies from the back of the kitchen.

"Sounds fun, but you also have to know that traveling to a new country is serious business. There's all kinds of strange people who live there."

"I know that! I'll make sure to be careful."

"Goodnight my little macaron!"

"Goodnight papa!"

Before drifting to sleep to the sound of Tikki munching on cookies, Marinette was thinking about all her times with Chat Noir, or Adrien. Chat Noir was in love with _her_ , or ladybug at least. This was the best thing since sliced bread!

Marinette went to sleep that night dreaming of America, Adrien, and Airplanes. All three things that were going to occupy her thoughts for the next week.

Authors Note: **The intersect is something that is a part of one of my other favorite shows, Chuck. It is basically a video encoded with a ton of pictures, and those pictures are encoded with tons of information, and that information helps you randomly. You 'flash' on something that you see in the real world, because a picture of that object was in the video, and you then know everything about that, or learn how to do an action, like fight Karate! It's really interesting, and I suggest looking it up, or researching it a bit to understand some future chapters. Thanks for reading again! ️ :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - On Top of the World

Adriens POV: coming home that day with the permission slip.

 **Authors Note: I guess you can call this a filler chapter of some sort. I get frazzled whenever I'm in the middle of my story, because I have my introduction planned to the nickel, and part of the ending finished. It will get more interesting in a couple chapters, I promise! Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story so far, it really motivates me to keep on writing! Also, I can see how the intersect is a pretty abrupt addition, so I'll consider going back into my last chapter to change things up and make it easier to understand. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Adrien walked away from Master Fu's place less nervous than before. While he was still pondering the trip, he slipped into a nearby cafe to grab some tea, so his bodyguards suspicions won't grow.

As he sipped the tea on the drive back home, he thought to himself.

Now that He'd have nothing to worry about regarding flying to America, he now had to face the biggest obstacle in his path, his father. His father was always hesitant towards the fact Adrien wanted to go to public school in the first place, What made Adrien think he could go on a plane? To America? Adrien was ready for the worst.

He walked through the two mansion doors, and said a brief hello to Nathalie before asking, "Nathalie, I need to speak to my father about a class trip."

"Adrien, your father is expecting you in his office. He will discuss the trip then."

"Thank you Nathalie."

He dropped off his bag in his room, threw away his tea, and went to his Dads office door. He braced himself for anything his Dad might say.

He opened the door and saw him working on his computer.

"Hello, father."

"Hello Adrien, why don't you have a seat."

"Father I've been meaning to ask you. My class is going on a trip to America and-"

"Yes, I know. I am the one who sponsored your trip. You will be attending the Awards Ceremony, but only accompanied by Nathalie. I'm sure your friends will be there as well, yes?" Gabriel said with a sly smile.

Adrien gaped at his father before quickly shutting his open mouth. "I- uh yes! My friends will be there. Thank you father!" He stood up from his seat, and hugged his dad before realizing what he was doing, and pulled back. "I mean, this is really great. Thank you."

"I see. Your bags are packed. You are leaving the day after tomorrow. Your class will be flying to America on a new Jumbo Jet, and there will be reporters there, so be on your best behavior. It will be good publicity for the line."

"Yes father."

Adrien couldn't believe it. Not only did he get to go to America, but his Dad sponsored the trip! This was all too good to be true.

Back in his room, Adrien said, "Plagg, pinch me! I cannot believe my Dad really sponsored the trip. Maybe there is some good in h- Ouch!"

"You did say to pinch you!"

"Not literally."

"Well, if you know me, I am one to take things literally."

"I'll _literally_ take away all your cheese."

Plagg gasped. "You wouldn't dare."

Adrien smirked. "You're right, I wouldn't, even if it is a little tempting. I do need you to transform. Got you good though, huh?"

"Kid, you're sick in the mind. Might as well dishonor your cow, your tree, your whole family. You're jokes are a disgrace. An utter disgrace!" He folded his tiny arms, went into crisscross applesauce position and floated away to his cheese stash, muttering to himself.

Adrien laughed while pulling out his science homework. He took a look at the homework, then looked over at his computer screen, which was open to the ladyblog. ' _I can maybe watch for a few minutes.. No. I need to finish this. But maybe, just for a few minutes..' _He shook his head, but then looked over at the beckoning screen, and decided for himself. ' _A few minutes won't hurt.'_

Next thing he knew, he was rushing to get up once he saw the late time on his phone, while trying to avoid the annoying sun beams through his large windows. He was up late last night finishing his homework because he decided to watch and research more about ladybug all day.

General POV: At school the next day.

Students were coming into the classroom a few at a time. Most of them were talking about the trip.

"Alya," Ms. Bustier asked. "I am putting you in charge of the room. I have to go print some papers out. Please see to it that everyone turns in their permission slips."

"Of course Miss." she said as she put her permission slip in the basket. When she walked back to her desk, she saw Marinette running toward the school out the window. She met up with her at the classroom door. "Hey girl, what's up?"

"Hey Alya," she was hyperventilating in attempt to recoup her breathing. "Nothing much. Just really excited for tomorrow!"

"Do you have your permission slip?"

She held it up in front of her like a first place prize, "Yep!"

Alya giggled. "You look like a child."

"I hope you know, I'm a child at heart! What can I say." Marinette giggled back with a shrug in her shoulders.

The bell rang and a few seconds later, Ms. Bustier and Adrien ran in at the same time.

"Sorry I'm late! Kinda slept in."

"That's alright." She said with a sympathetic look. "Now class, take your seats. I can tell you are all very excited." She looked through the stack of permission slips, and straightened them on the table with a satisfactory look. "Tomorrow morning, you all need to be here by 11 am. Of course, you're all excused for the day, so there's no need to come for the morning classes, but you need to make sure you're here by then so we can load the bus. We don't want to be late for our flight! Any questions?"

"Is there gonna be a seating arrangement on the bus and plane or something?" Alix asked.

"Yes! I almost forgot. Thank you Alix. You are all going to have partners that I paired you up with." She grabbed her freshly printed stack of papers and read through the first one. "Nino and Alya, Alix and Kim, Chloe and Nathaniel, Sabrina and Max, Rose and Juleka, Mylene and Adrien, Marinette and Ivan."

Marinettes heart sank to the floor. It's not like she didn't enjoy Ivan's company, it's just.. _you know_.

Ms. Bustier looked closer at the paper and corrected herself. "Ah, I'm so sorry." She laughed at herself. "I meant to say, Adrien and Marinette, Mylene and Ivan. My Fault!"

Adrien shot Marinette a friendly smile from behind, and Marinette melted inside. Her and Adrien, or Chat Noir for that matter, are going to be partners! This changed everything. She knew she could be more confident around him knowing that in the night he's a feline superhero, and _her partner._ She returned the smile and paid the rest of her attention to Ms. Bustier.

"Now, make sure to sit with your partner on the bus, and on the plane. It is important we stay together because we don't want any mishaps!"

Chloe raised her hand. _Oh no._ Marinette thought to herself. _Wonder what_ _she has to say._

"Excuse me, Ms. Bustier, but I demand to know what class seats we, or more specifically me, are getting. If it's not 1st class, I don't want to hear it." She said with a hair flip and a sniff.

"Well, Ms. Bourgeois, the class has reserved seats in economy class. As a matter of fact, Gabriel Agreste, father of our very own Adrien Agreste, sponsored this trip! He recommends we stay in the seats that are already there for us. Unless you, Chloe, would like to skip out on the trip entirely."

The whole class laughed while Chloe muttered something about calling her "daddy" before crossing her arms and looking away.

"Any more questions?" No one replied. "Very well. Turn on your tablets, and open up the History textbook, and turn to page 132..."

They were learning about her favorite part of history, Ancient Egypt. That was because she knew they had a ladybug back then too, and the fact that someone was just like her thousands of years ago really intrigued her!

Though her liking for the subject was great, Marinettes mind trailed off as she dreamt of tomorrow instead. She imagined her and Adrien getting really close, and him falling madly in love with her. She also had a thought of her teasing Adrien like ladybug would to Chat Noir, but her priorities kicked those thoughts out before she could develop any more mischevious

premise. Then, she was interrupted from her la la land.

"What do you think, Marinette?"

All eyes in the class bore into her skull.

She knew Ms. Bustier did this to keep everyone in the room awake, so she made sure to pay attention to small bits and pieces when she decided to daydream.

"I believe that Julius Caesar totally dis-acknowledging the fact he and Cleopatra had a child together is messed up. Don't you?" She said.

"Yes, exactly!" She continued with her lesson, and Marinette relaxed her head on the back of her seat. _Phew._ She looked over to Alya, and they exchanged glances, grinning at each other. She had this down.

When the last bell rang that day, Marinette walked home with high spirits. Everything felt _so right._ The birds singing around her, the sun shining in her face, this was truly and exquisite moment. _Tomorrow, I'm going to step foot into America._ She could feel the thrill bursting through her veins already!

Maybe when she got home, she'd finish up her dress! Or maybe, sketch a new hat and bring it to life! In this moment she felt as if she could do anything. There was a skip to her step and for the rest of the night, Marinette Dupain-Chang was on top of the world.

Ending note: I wonder why The Gabriel Agreste sponsored their trip? Wonder what he's planning with that Moth Miraculous of his? Tune in next time to find out what happens ,';3


	4. Chapter 4 - A trip! To-oh yikes

Miraculous Survivors Part 4

 **A/N: guys I AM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW. I just saw a small clip of the newest miraculous episode "reverser" air as a commercial for when it comes out!!! I'm so excited I can't breath!!!! It featured a small bit of the villain himself, and Ladybug getting hit by him, making her "reverse" and become super clumsy, or something like that. I'm not entirely sure though. The episodes that are coming out next month are really going to make me freak out and ahhhhhHhhHhHHHH I'm sooo excited! Everything is going to change the last few episodes of season 2 and I can't handle!!!! I'm also really nervous to see how it's all going to play out, since we are going to see Mayura, or the peacock Miraculous soon. Oh, and hope you enjoy this new chapter! I found it a bit difficult to write. A ton happens here and I'm not in the best state writing abilities wise, so hope you can bear with me hahaha**

The sun was just barely up. Extravagant shades of stained pink, orange, and yellow all coming together to create what we call the sunrise. The absoluteness of Paris was calm, birds were chirping, and a gentle breeze was blowing. From the distance, you can pick up faint smells of fresh bread, and sounds of music.

 _"Don't your stop dancing to the music,_

 _Baby, yeah just like a Miracle!"_

Marinette twirled to and from places inside her room, singing and though noticeably failing, dancing to one of her favorite songs by Clara Nightingale.

She picked up a hairbrush and spiraled towards her bulging carry on bag laid out on her desk. She held up the hairbrush to her mouth like a microphone.

"Don't you stop, dancing to the music,

Music, oh, it's getting physical! Don't you sto-"

And then she tripped over herself and flew into her desk chair, knocking over her design mannequin, and making the hat on it fly onto her face. Her and Tikki laughed together as she picked herself up.

"It sure is getting physical, Marinette!" Tikki giggled.

"I guess so," Marinette then let out an ungodly snort. "I'm just so happy right now, I'm barely paying attention to where I'm going! I'm so excited for this trip, I feel like I could fly to the top of the Eiffel Tower and just sing out to the world," Her arms spread out in a large circle to express her happiness while she sat on her chaise. "I could barely sleep last night from all the exhilaration."

She went back to dancing and packing up last minute items.

"Well, you should be a bit more careful, we don't want you to get hurt!" Said Tikki before going back to dancing along with the music video.

Marinette packed in her compact sewing kit, zipped up her bag and let out a sigh of accomplishment. "Phew! And to think, I almost forgot to pack all that stuff!"

"Are you sure you need all of it?" Tikki asked while looking at Marinette with a confused expression.

"Pfft, of course I do! Now I'm gonna go downstairs to see if my Mom and Dad need any help. I was so caught up with the trip, I didn't even notice how much time I have left!" She checked the time on her phone as it read, '6:34 am' "I have exactly four hours until I have to head to the school."

Half an hour later, Marinette was outside the bakery door flipping the closed sign to open. Right as she went behind the counter, the little bell rang which notified them whenever a customer walked in. She turned towards the door, perplexed, thinking to herself, _who in the world comes this early?_

Then that same golden head that she has been thinking of for the past few days was right in front of her. "Hey Marinette!" He waved.

"Who is it sweetie?" Asked Sabine wrapping up a few orders of macarons.

"It's Adrien!" Marinette said as she waved back, a face of shock apparent.

Sabine looked up with a welcoming smile. "Well Hello Adrien, nice to see you here so early, what's the occasion?"

"Well, I'm actually here to pick up some breakfast, and to see Marinette! We're partners for our trip to America."

"That's really nice to know! Marinette dear, please ring up this gentleman's order." She winked at her blushing daughter.

Marinette became slightly flustered, but tried to calm herself down. _Come on marinette, imagine him as Chat Noir. Your silly old goofball for a partner._ "O-Of course! What would you like?" She gestured towards the display case.

She gave Adrien a minute to browse, until he came back with an option. "Some strawberry macarons, and a Croissant would be nice. Thank you!"

While Marinette went to pack up his order, her mom stopped him before he could get any money out of his wallet. "Oh no! Any friend of Marinette is a friend of ours! It's on the house." She smiled at him.

"Oh no, Mrs. Cheng, I couldn't,"

"Oh, I assure you, it's on us!"

Marinette came back with his wrapped macarons and handed it to him, but he stopped her hands in his for a brief moment while asking, "Do you want to walk around the park for a little while?" He raised up the box of macarons slightly while chuckling, "I won't be able to finish these myself."

All she could say in reply during the heat of the moment was, "A-uh-um I, uh" until her mom, oh how lovely her mom was, swooped in and saved her from embarrassment.

"Of course she would like to! Go on Marinette, we don't need any more help."

"O-okay!"

Sabine and Tom stood there, watching them walk out. Sabine later her head on his arm, and they both said,

"They were made for each other."

They walked out of the bakery, and made their way into the park towards a bench. The silence wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, but she desperately wanted to find something to say.

They started talking at the same time.

"I couldn't-"

"Isn't it-"

"You go first, Adrien!" She said with a blush.

He laughed awkwardly while rubbing his empty hand at the back of his neck. "I couldn't really sleep last night. I was super excited for today, so I decided to come by."

"I was super excited for today too! I've been up since 5:30." She said.

"And to be honest, I wasn't even sure if you would be up by now, since, you know, you're known for waking up late." He laughed and Marinette laughed too. "But here we are!"

"I know! It's so unlike me, but like I was about to say earlier, it's so beautiful out today, and I couldn't bear sleeping in on a day like this!"

They walked around the fountain once, and sat down at a bench. Adrien opened up the box of macarons, offered her one, and she happily obliged.

"Where's your body guard?" She asked looking around.

"Oh, he's parked down the street. I convinced him to leave me alone for a bit. Guess I need some breathing time before we get on that plane, you know?"

"Yeah." She stared at his face, taking in every feature. She noticed how the young sun reflected off his side swept hair, and shined in his eyes making them stand out like a bright emerald. "Have you ever flew on a plane before?"

"Yeah, a few times. They were all for photo shoots though, nothing big. How about you?" He asked while brushing off the crumbs on his pants.

"Only once, and it was for a family reunion in China. It was really fun, that's why I'm so excited for this whole endeavor!"

"It must be nice to have family outside of Paris. I don't have much family that I know of. It's only me and my Dad so far." He looked into the distance with a pained smile.

Marinette put a comforting hand on his shoulder as he look into her eyes, visibly brightening up. "At least this whole trip is going to be a fun break for you. You get to relax a little and have some fun!"

"Thanks Marinette." They both stood up to throw away the empty macaron box. "See, this is why I like talking to you. You're always making me feel better. I'm glad we're partners."

Marinette blushed a little and said, "No problem. I'll always be here for you." She giggled and gave him a small wink. _A bit risky, but it's just a joke. I wonder when he'll start seeing similarities between me and ladybug? Wait, what am I doing?! I can't flirt with him! Wait, yes I can! But I definitely shouldn't take advantage of him knowing his secret identity. Okay, keep cool Marinette, KEEP COOL!_

Adrien laughed, and that was enough to send shivers down her spine. His laugh was so incredibly cute, it sounded like sweet notes of honey that she could listen to all day long.

For the next few hours they aimlessly walked around the school, made a round trip to the Louvre, and took a ton of pictures Adrien insisted was for a memory album he was making of his first school trip. They talked through all sorts of topics, and found themselves talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Marinette was wildly laughing on a bench they found, grabbing onto the handles, desperately trying to compose herself. "I'm- I'm sorry," she tried taking a breath. "I just, you have a crush on ladybug?!" She finally gained her normal breathing and was wiping a few tears from her eyes. She didn't know why she found the whole situation to be funny, and hoped she didn't hurt Adriens feelings, but when he started laughing too, she felt a bit better.

"I mean yeah, it seems totally unbelievable that I could have a crush on a superhero who I don't even know, but she's just so heroic, and so amazing and so-" he stopped himself when he saw Marinette staring at him in awe. He started blushing and scratching the back of his neck. "Ah, sorry this is pretty embarrassing."

"No, it's okay! It's honestly really cute."

On the outside, Marinette seemed normal. But on the inside, she was screaming trying to calm down her thoughts. _ADRIEN JUST CALLED YOU AMAZING SKSJKSJSKSKSKSKSKSK GIRL JSKSNAKSNSKSJLAJSKSNSKSNSJSJSJSKSJ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

It was hard for her to not let a small blush escape onto her cheeks. They walked up to the love lock bridge, and stood next to the railings. She looked out to the Seine and noticed how the sun was already almost at its peak, and decided to say, "I would be lying if I said I didn't find Chat Noir a little cute." She eyed him from the side, and saw him blush.

"Y-you do?" He looked at her and faced towards the swim as well. I mean, yeah he's pretty cool."

 _That's enough teasing for today Marinette, look at what you're doing to the poor boy!_

She checked the time on her phone which read: "10:12. Do you wanna start heading back?"

"Sure."

They soon enough found themselves in front of Marinettes bakery. "Let's meet up at the school in 5 minutes. Sounds good?" He gave her a thumbs up, a smile, and said,

"See ya!"

She smiled as she saw him walk towards his bodyguards parked car. How lucky was she to have him in her life. Not only as a partner in crime, but as a friend.

She flash-backed to the fencing akuma from a month back, and remembered what Adrien said after the fight.

'Marinette? Yeah, of course! She's a very good friend.'

 _'A very good friend.'_

Adrien started walking towards his bodyguards car. _How lucky I am to have a friend like Marinette. She's so sweet._ He opened the door to the car and sat down.

He nodded towards his bodyguard, and said hello to Nathalie.

Nathalie, though almost showing no emotions towards him, still showed him the most affection out of everyone in his big lonely house. She was always there for him. She gave him a very small smile, almost looking smug.

"How was your date, Adrien?"

Adrien looked at Nathalie, surprised. "What?! N-No, It's not like that. She's just a f-friend. She's my partner for the trip."

Nathalie just smugly smiled in return. "If you say so, Adrien." She looked at her tablet and handed him the calendar to look over his schedule. She motioned to Gorilla to go to the school, and he just responded with a grunt and placed the key into the ignition.

Marinette made her way into her room and found Tikki taking a nap. She gently picked her up and said, "Hey Tikki, psssst!"

Tikki then lazily opened one eye and said, "Hello Marinette, how was your date?"

Marinette then became flustered. "Oh that was definitely NOT a date. Now I have to get to the school." Tikki just shook her head giggling.

Marinette rolled her eyes and laughed. "Okay, maybe it was kind of a date, but it's not like he looked at it that way." She took out her phone that was buzzing in her purse, and saw a series of text messages from Alya.

 _Alya : Girl where ARE YOUUUU_

 _Alya : I'm at the school w Nino and Adrien_

 _Alya : let's get good seats on the bus before anyone else gets here!_

Marinette laughed as she read through them. "And Alya won't stop bothering me. Let's go!"

As she put her phone away, Tikki flew into her purse. She then picked up her bag, and ran downstairs. "Hello Maman, Papa! I'm leaving now!" She kissed both of them on the cheek and hugged them as well.

"We're going to miss you so much sweetie. Stay safe!" Her mom said

"And take care of Adrien!" Her dad winked.

"Papa!" She blushed. "Of course I will." She smiled as she started running out the door, to the school, and her bag rolling behind her.

In the distance she saw a familiar orange plaid shirt. She waved, and Alya waved back. "Hey Girl!!!!!"

They hugged each other and walked up to Nino and Adrien. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey Marinette! Again" Adrien laughed. Marinette smiled.

"Hey dudette, Ms. Bustier is just over there talking to Mr. Damocles and Nathalie, Adriens Dads assistant. We're just waiting for the bus to come."

"Great! I'm so excited for this trip. I'm also curious to see if we're actually gonna win anything. I'm surprised that a school like ours got nominated."

"I know, right?" Alya said. "Totally crazy."

Alya saw a large bus coming down the street. It soon stopped in front of the school, and a friendly looking man stepped off, most likely the bus driver.

"Hello kids, my name is Mr. Elégante. Now, can any of you point me in the direction of Ms. Bustier?" He had a nice British accent, though odd for someone in Paris.

"Ah hello Monsieur. Elégante. I am Ms. Bustier, and these are a few of my students." She said as she walked up with a smile and bag in hand.

"Great! Now would you students like to help me put away the luggage?"

"Make sure to go around looking for only large bags, or bags in large numbers. Any other bag like yours, for example," he gestured to Marinettes bag. "Can be brought into the bus. It makes it far more efficient!" They all nodded in agreement as they went around to the cliques of students, offering to take their large bags.

Adrien brought Kim's suitcase, and as he lugged it into the storage compartment he commented, "What is inside here? It feels like a hundred pounds."

Marinette teased him. "Oh come on, you can't carry a simple bag?" She laughed, and he did too.

"Oh I sure can, but the question is, can you?"

She walked up and took the bag out of his hands and put it into the bus. It was really heavy, but she couldn't show that to _Adrien_ , especially after such a bold move. _Nice going Marinette. You're laying it on too thick, take a step back or you're gonna hurt yourself! Breath, bREATH!_

"I guess I stand corrected!" They laughed with each other and finished packing up.

Adrien went to go talk with Nino while Alya sidled up next to Marinette. "Hey girlllllll. I see you guys are really coming together. You've really gotten confident and comfortable with him these past few days, I like it!"

"Yeah. He's just so sweet and so, oh I don't know, amazing, and gorgeous, and wow! I really scored this time didn't I?"

"Oh you sure did." She winked. "He'll come around soon enough. Once he realizes what a true treasure you are, he won't be able to resist you." She patted her shoulder and walked over to Nino to grab him to their seats on the bus.

Marinette thought to herself. _He already has. Indirectly, but that still counts, right?!_

She came out of her unfocused gaze when she saw Adrien come up to her. "Let's go find our seats." In front of the bus door, he bowed with one arm out, and Marinette giggled. "Ladies first?"

"Oh, but of course!" She curtsied and walked onto the bus. _That is so Chat Noir of him, I can't believe it!_

They walk towards the back of the bus, where Nino and Alya were. Ms. Bustier came onto the bus with her clipboard, to take attendance. She looked up after a few minutes with a worried expression. "Has anyone seen Chloe?" Alya coughed and put fingers to her nose when she saw a limo pull up.

"Watch out guys, brat alert in immediate vicinity!"

The class burst into laughter. "Alright class," Ms. Bustier couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "That's enough."

The back of her trunk opened to reveal 5, no- 6 suitcases. Marinette walked off the bus to see what was going on.

Marinette scoffed. "Wait a minute Chloe, you do realize this trip is only 3 days long, right?"

Chloe looked at her disgusted. "And do you realize you have no business talking to me, right Mari whatever your name is?" She waved her off and Marinette just rolled her eyes. "Jean Luc, unload my bags." She walked towards an annoyed Nathaniel until Butler Jean said, "Ms. Bourgeois, would it hurt to help?"

"Me help? Don't be ridiculous Jean Jacque. Maritrash here can totally help you instead, since she knows so much about luggage." She sneered then walked into the bus with a now irritated Nathaniel, sending off waves of destruction everywhere she went.

Marinette's eyes now rolled so far into the back of her head, she almost could swear she saw a few veins. She couldn't leave her poor Butler in the dust, so she started helping him. Once the last bag was in, he said thanks, and was off.

When she was back on the bus, they were finally driving towards the airport.

"Oh this is simply fantastic!" Rose said. "America has oh so many different culture immersed in one! This will be an experience of a lifetime! I hear the city is almost romantic as ours!"

"By romantic, I'm sure you mean their city is destructive." Alix laughed. "I hear America is filled with weirdos and creeps. I mean sure, the city it cool, but their whole government is a mess."

Alya couldn't help but butt in. "Have you seen our government? It's corrupt for sure, especially with that guy as president." She motioned toward the large billboard with the Mayors picture on it. The class burst into laughter once again.

"I guess you're right. But I also heard the people in New York are really rude. I read it in a book once, 'Hey, I'm walkin' here!'" Max said in his best New Jerseyan accent. The whole class was now immersed into laughter, not expecting someone like Max to make voice impressions. 40 minutes later, they were at the airport. The class walked into the huge airport in awe.

"Okay, class, I want you to stay with your partners, and meet at the gate that is specified on your tickets." She started passing out the boarding tickets. "You have about an hour of walking around to get some food, and buying any items you need. Check your luggage to make sure it's fit for boarding as well. Is that clear?" The classes nodded, and she said "If anyone needs me, I will be right at our gate. It is a private jet, so there will be no need for security. Oh, and we board at 2 pm. Do not be late."

The class dispersed, and Nathalie went up to them.

"Adrien don't be late to boarding. Don't get into any trouble. I will send a text to you when it is time."

"Thank you Nathalie."

Nathalie walked towards Ms. Bustier, and Alya grabbed ahold of Marinettes and Adriens hand, running towards the food court while a laughing Nino trailed after them.

Once they made it there, Alya turned into a complete 360 degree circle, but finished with a look of disappointment.

"What's wrong, Alya?"

"All these SUCK!" She took sight of a nearby cafe and motioned for them to come. "Come on guys, let's go get some real food!"

Nino laughed to Marinette, "She really gets serious about her food. Especially when she's hungry."

Marinette giggled back. "I can see that now."

They walked into a lovely little cafe, with windows that looked out to the airplanes coming in, and taking off. They went into line, while discussing the menu items. Marinette decided on simple green tea, and looked through the display case to see what else there was to offer. She saw large cookies on display and whispered to Tikki, showing her the cookies.

"Would three of those be enough for the flight?" Tikkis eyes lit up and whispered back,

"Of course!" Marinette giggled and went back in line.

"What are you gonna get Adrien?" Asked Nino.

"I think I'm just gonna get some tea and a croissant. You?"

"Ah, same bro. I'm not really hungry anyway."

They all were finishing up choosing until a young woman, who was most likely a college student, walk out from the back door. She looked at them with a visibly disgusted look, scanning her eyes from Nino, to Alya, to Marinette, and her eyes rested on Adrien. Once she saw Adrien, she put on a cocky smile and said in a cheery voice,

"What can I get for you?"

"Can I get a Earl Grey Tea, and a Croissant?" He asked. Then he said quickly, "oh and do you guy possibly serve Camembert cheese here?"

"Of course! Anything for you!" The woman said, batting her eyelashes.

"If so, make that 3 wheels please." He said, looking embarrassed.

The woman went back into the cafe to get the cheese.

"Woah, Adrien, brother, you have some weird obsession we don't know about?" Nino laughed.

"Oh, haha what? No… I just like… cheese?" He chuckled awkwardly.

The woman came out with 3 wheels of Camembert cheese, his croissant, and his tea. She handed it to him, and said,

"it's on the house." Winking at Adrien. He gave her an awkward smile and thanks before stepping out of line, letting Marinette take her order. The womans face now turned into a small frown and annoyed, glaring eyes.

Marinette was starting to seriously get agitated with this woman. _Yeah, Adrien is a super model and is really famous and whatever, but honestly, what is this girls case?_

"Uh, h-hi. Can I get a green tea and 3 large chocolate chip cookies?"

The woman rung up the cash register saying,

"7.65, plus tax." Marinette was about to get her wallet until Adrien stepped in, saying,

"Oh I can pay for you Marinette, don't worry about it!"

"Are you sure Adrien?"

"It's the least I can do for this morning!" He referenced back to when Marinette's mom insisted his breakfast was on them. She smiled in return and said,

"Thank you, Adrien."

He smiled back while the woman took the money out of his hand, glaring at Marinette. She looked back and forth between the two, and glumly went to the display case to grab the cookies, poured her cup of tea, and gave it to Marinette.

"Thank you!" She said cheerfully

Her and Adrien walked to the nearest table, sitting down.

Nino on the other hand had to live up to Adriens chivalrous act. He said to Alya,

"Have no fear, I will pay for your order Alya."

Alya laughed in return. "Why thank you, Monsieur Nino."

"I would like what Adrien is getting, minus the cheese of course. What would you like Alya?"

"I would like a chai latte, and uh.. 2 chouquettes."

"That would be 13.50."

Nino paid, and as soon as they got their order, they walked to the table where Marinette and Adrien were at. The woman, on the other hand, went to the back of the cafe once again.

"What was her deal?" Alya asked, clearly disgusted.

Marinette joined in. "Yeah! Why was she so angry? Does she have nothing better to do with her life?"

Adrien and Nino were confused. "What do you mean? She seemed fine to me." Adrien said.

"Well yeah, she seemed fine to you Adrien. You're sort of a supermodel." Adrien blushed and looked down at his tea, then took a bite of his Croissant.

"I mean she seemed totally fine to me too." Nino said to Alya while sipping his tea.

"It's obvious you dudes don't know how to read other people's emotions." She then moved the back of her hand onto her forehead into a dramatic fashion. "How to read other peoples faces to see how they are feeling." She eyed Adrien, then started laughing. "Especially you, Adrien."

She then started laughing harder, looking at Marinette, and Marinette then seemed to understand what she was getting at. Marinette joined in on the laughing while the two guys just stood there, confused. They finished up their drinks and food, and walked out, while Alya and Marinette were still laughing.

Alya patted Adrien on the back while saying, "You'll understand someday, Adrien, someday." She then walked back to Marinette.

Adrien exchanged glances and shrugs with Nino.

They were going back to the gate to chill out until they saw a guy who looked somewhat close to their age placing bags on a large cart. "Hey look, we should go help that guy over there!" Marinette said.

They all walked up to him, and Marinette offered a hand.

"Hello, sir, do you need any help?" Marinette asked.

"That would be very kind of you guys!" He then saw Adrien and smiled. "Hello! You're Adrien Agreste, correct?"

"Uh, haha, yes that's me. And you are?"

"I am Alexander." He shook hands with him. "I'm going to be on the same flight as you guys." He then motioned his hands to the bags on the ground. "I just need help with these."

They all worked on it while Adrien asked him questions.

"So what are you working as?"

"I'm a storage director, in training." A look of sadness appeared on his face while he continued. "I'm only 17, but my father, who is the current director, insists I follow in his footsteps. I believe this is a very stupid job."

"Why do you think that?" Adrien said as he lifted up a suitcase.

"Too much pressure. Also, my dad is really hard on me. It's nothing I can't handle, but I want to be something more .. exotic. Like a doctor!"

He then took sight of Alya, Nino, and Marinette again.

"And what are your names?" He shook hands with Marinette.

"I'm Marinette! This is Alya, and this is Nino."

"It was a pleasure meeting you all. Thank you so much for the help!"

Adrien got a text from Nathalie, telling him to come to the boarding gate.

"We have to get going. See you later Alexander!"

"Goodbye!"

While Marinette was waving to him, she was walking backwards, and bumped into another storage cart, making it tip over.

"I am so sorry!" She said while getting up off the floor.

"Oh no it's okay. You should probably go to your friends. I can pick this up."

Marinette looked at her friends waving at her to follow them. She started walking, but looked back at Alexander, who sadly waved at her. A guy went up to him and started yelling about the storage cart. Alexander looked deeply upset by his presence, which probably meant that man was his father.

 _I am so sorry Alexander._

"Marinette, come on! We're gonna be late!" Said Alya.

"Coming!"

They went to through the boarding process, handed over their tickets, and walked aboard the plane.

The first impression they all got was, _"Wow! This is sick! Danggg!"_ and of course, _"I've seen way better. Trust me."_ From Chloe. _Oh please_ Marinette thought to herself. _Like anyone would trust her._

It was spacious and obviously new. The carpet was almost, you could say… plush. Once Adrien and Marinette walked into the plane, the staff became unnaturally nice, and almost seemed nervous. She whispered to him,

"Is it just me, or is the staff being oddly nice? Like almost.. too nice?"

"Oh don't worry. Anyone who knows my dad will act like this, because he's pretty terrifying." They went into their seats and Marinette offered him the window seat while he accepted. "If there's any hint of rudeness, he wouldn't hesitate to get them fired."

"Wow," Marinette laughed. "That is pretty terrifying. I've only met your dad once, and that was scary in itself."

"Yeah." Adrien chuckled until they heard a crash come from the bottom of the plane. A few gasps were heard from the students, one being Marinette as she tried to keep the nervousness down. She anxiously tapped her foot while she looked around at the dazzling interior.

"Uh, don't worry. There was a slight crash with storage operations, and it will be resolved shortly."

20 minutes later, they took off, and were up in the air.

Marinette looked over at Adrien and noticed he looked a little queasy. "Adrien, are you alright? You look sick."

"Oh no, I'm fine. I just feel that Croissant coming back to haunt me. I'm sure it'll go away." He then let out a light laugh. "Besides, what should I expect? The Croissant wasn't from your families bakery."

"That's really sweet of you to say! I'm sure my Mom and Dad would be glad to hear that."

Adrien smiled at her and looked out the airplane window.

"Airplane trips are fun to me, but to be honest with you, it's kind of scary. All those news stories about planets crashing really gets to me sometimes. You know?" Marinette said while nervously fiddling with her purse strap.

"I get what you mean. But after awhile, you get use to it, and the nervousness goes aw-" Just as Adrien was about to finish speaking, the airplane hit turbulence and some shaking.

Marinette gripped onto her seat and a lump of worry started forming in her throat. "I forgot about turbulence. I _hate turbulence."_ She said in a whisper.

Adrien grabbed ahold of her tense hand and said, "Don't worry. It's going to end soon." He shot her an encouraging smile.

To Marinette, the smile was nice, and so was his hand. It was _so soft..._ but it still didn't help her as much as she thought it would. She needed to get her nerves down. All sorts of thoughts started going through her head.

 _… plane crash…. death… dying… drowning…. hawkmoth… master fu…. Chat Noir…._

A stewardess with sunglasses and a hat covering her hair and forehead walked up to their seats, offering snacks, while Marinette was hopelessly trying to shake the thoughts out of her head. She now couldn't handle it. She had a bad feeling about this trip and it wasn't from the terrifying idea of crashing.

She barely took notice of the strangely dressed woman offering her Oreos and peanuts.

The Captain spoke over the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking. On behalf of the flight crew, let me personally welcome Francois DuPont High School as the first people to ride on this newly built plane. We are scheduled from Paris to New York and plan to touchdown in AGH—"

Then the captain cut off.

 **Ending Note: till next time ;-)**

 **The next chapter is the one I wrote before this whole story started out. I hope you enjoyed this 6,000 word beast I concocted!**


	5. Chapter 5 - What is Going on?

**_A/N: Thank you all so much for the support I have been getting on this story! You all have no idea how much it means to me! I love it that I can't make readers wanting more. This is a plot I believe I have thoroughly worked out and have been thinking about weeks before I decided to start writing. I call it the chapter before all the action, building up the suspense. Thank you for reading!_**

As the captain was cut off, the flight attendant offering her snacks absolutely vanished, and they heard an emergency beeping coming from the front of the plane.

Another strong bit of turbulence hit, shaking everyone up. Next thing they knew, the plane was spiraling out of control, making its slow descent into the ocean. A wave of fear washed over Marinette's heart as she jumped up from her seat and immediately started to asses the situation. _What is going on?_

She ran to the cockpit while clenching her ears from the wavering pressure and screaming classmates, and found no one there. The worry from before made the lump in her throat grow larger by the minute. _Could this have been an akuma attack? Is this what Master Fu was talking about?_

Cold sweat that could only be found on someone after a nightmare started to accumulate on her forehead. Her whole face felt prickly and numb from fear. Now that she started noticing her surroundings more, she found that not _one_ single adult was on the plane. That was impossible, how could hawkmoth do something from this far away? They _were_ in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean after all.

This was all strange to her, but the shock in her told her to calm down. Her inner ladybug started showing through and all of a sudden a feeling of warmth came into her brain. She had to do something, but needed everyone to calm down first.

 _"We're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay."_ She managed to breath out.

"Alright everyone I'm gonna need you all to calm down. We can do this but we have to work quick! Max, Adrien, come with me to man the cockpit. Alya, Nino, Kim, Ivan, count heads, get everyone's life jackets on, find any possible way to call for help. Please! Our lives depend on this! No arguing!" She yelled out in a swift fashion. She clutched onto her life jacket and ran into the stewardess cabin. _Was this what Master Fu was talking about earlier?_ She had to transform. She remembered about What Master Fu told her days before;

 _Do not be afraid to show who you really are on the inside. You are ladybug at heart, that is why I chose you. You show every possible trait that could say so. On your trip to America, don't hesitate to do what is right when things go awry._

Tikki popped out and knew that look on her holders face. She was ready to help. "Tikki, Spots on!". As she transformed, she made her way into the cockpit, ignoring the reaction from Adrien and Max. She had no time for chit chat.

She focused once she sat in the chair and had a random flash of memory go through her head. She became accustomed to the random flashes she got throughout her time as ladybug. Though having roughly no knowledge about it, she was extremely grateful.

This time, it made her all of a sudden gain a sense on how to control the plane. She eased the plane from its increasing pace towards the deep sea, and made her way into the sky. Another flash came to her while she looked at the random assortment of buttons in front of her, which gave her eyes a detailed map on each buttons purpose. With ease she found autopilot, and clicked on it hoping for the best.

"Autopilot is still working, gps is intact, now let's hope we still have a working mic and satellite. Max try to find a signal anywhere near us. Adrien, transform. Now." She said in a serious tone

"B-but, h-h-how, What?" He squeaked

"We have NO TIME. _Now_!" Marinette said, growing increasingly agitated. Their lives were at stake, and the two flashes in a row really took a toll to her head. She'd apologize later.

"Signal to JFK airport is affirmative. We have incoming operators asking for exact coordinates and the exact condition of the plane. Do we copy?" Max questioned, shaking.

Marinette took the mic from Max and read off the screen in front of her, "Do you read? Our current coordinates are latitude 50 and longitude

-3. I repeat, latitude 50 and longitude -3. No damage on interior of plane, slight damage on exterior, but there are no sufficient threats at the moment." She calmly but quickly spoke into the microphone. Calling out to Alya, she asked "I need a headcount. What do we have on that?"

"All the students are here, I think.. A few bruises, and we're all pretty shaken up but we're doing fine right now." Alya replied in a shaky voice while comforting a crying Rose.

She heard the chatter of the plane return, but more quieter and timorous than that of before. She could make out a few sobs from behind the curtain.

 _"I want my daddy!"_

 _"I don't wanna die!"_

 _"Why is this happening to us?"_

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"This is not how I imagined I'll go."_

She repeated into the mic, "We are a group of students coming in from Paris, France. From College Francois DuPont. No adults are on the plane, and no other passengers except for our class. This is a sudden event that we suspect to be an akuma attack, but we have taken control of the situation and are set to land in approximately 8 and a half hours. We only ask for prayers and hope we make it there safe."

A soothing voice came onto the speakers of the plane, for all to hear. "Good. Everything will be alright. Keep all the passengers calm and once you reach the vantage point for landing, I will be right here to give you instructions. I'll be right here every step of the way. Do you copy?" The feminine voice asked.

"Yes ma'am. We are all okay and pretty shaken up but expect to be alright. Thank you." Marinette replied to the woman. _Chilling. That's the right word to describe her._

"If you have any questions at all, or if anyone would like to speak to their parents and let them know how they are doing, I can call from here." She said.

Marinette replied, "Will do." And stepped through the curtains to face her peers. 12 heads turned to her direction and not one word was said. It was apparent that they were all scared, and as the shock inside her was wearing off, she was becoming slightly scared herself. But she couldn't let her confidence break down just yet. She had work to keep this class from falling apart and losing it. She said to the students, "If any of you would like to call your parents, now is the time. Make a line of 3 in front of the curtain, and Max will help you." She turned to face a Chat Noir that was timidly staring at her.

"I'll explain later" she said. Now was the time to put her plan into action. She had to use Chat Noir and his memory flashes to help navigate through the plane they were in. If Ladybug were to flash one more time, she could damage her brain, and that was the last thing they needed right now.

"Listen Chat Noir, I need your flash. We have to find our way through the first class and storage compartments to find first aid kits and blankets and essentials we need until this ride is over. Got it? Grab anything you find."

In response, Chat obliged with a quick nod of his head, still unable to wrap his head around what the _beep_ just happened. He positioned himself in front of the map of the plane and a flash went before his eyes. Sooner than later, he ran through the plane grabbing any sight of supplies he could and came back to the class.

"Rose and Juleka, please attend to anyone who is hurt." She handed them the first aid kits. "Sabrina, Chloe, distribute the food and water. EVENLY." She handed them the bottles of water, the packets of airplane food they found, and any snack they could find. "Nino and Alya, please set up some beds right here in the seats. We are going to stay together as a class. No going into the back of the plane, we cannot afford to lose anyone or risk anyone getting lost, or worse yet, hurt." She handed them the sleeping bags and amenities they found in the first class suites. "I have a feeling this is more serious than it may seem."

"More serious? I almost died! This plane was going into the ocean and you think it's 'more serious than it seems'? What could be more serious than my life, and better yet, _my_ life!?" Chloe screeched, in a tone that set Marinette off.

Marinette was walking towards the front seats, but stopped in her place. She was _fuming_ inside, but held her tongue. Instead, she spun one foot around, and slowly started walking towards Chloe with no emotions displaying on her face, until she was a foot away.

"Chloe Bourgeois, we _all_ almost died. When you finally start thinking of others instead of yourself, maybe then will you realize that what I did was save your otherwise useless—" Chat Noir pulled her back and sat her down at one of the front seats near the cockpit before she could say anything else.

She put her hands over her face and sighed. She looked up and stared at the Welcome poster hung up on the wall, and it just kicked in. She just saved a plane from crashing. A _plane_ from _crashing_. She just saved 15 kids, including herself. All the emotions that were riled up from the past few days all came at her full force, the happy, and the sad. She let out a few tears, each one signifying the events and feelings she endured.

No one seemed to bother her while she was crying, which was respectful, judging by the fact that she was just put under tremendous amounts of stress. She instead found Chat Noir sitting right next to her. Chat noir and her sat in a comfortable silent embrace for a few minutes more until Marinette decided to speak up first.

"I have so much I need to tell you." She said, sniffing.

"S-so do I.. I also have a few questions if that's okay?" He replied quietly.

"But not here, and not now. We need to focus on the task at hand. I need to set up a meeting with you, me, and Master Fu once we land. This changes everything." She replied, with hesitation trailing after every word. Oh how she wished she could hug him and tell him everything she felt, but in their current state, the best they could do was stay calm, rest, and to remain focused. She turned back to the students and walked over.

"Hey ladybug, the beds are done and uhm, we have the food distributed and were all set I guess." Alya said.

 _Marinette POV_

I looked out the window, and noticed how the sky was getting darker.

"You guys need rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow morning. Chat noir and me will be working in shifts to manage the plane, so there is no need to worry about us." I managed out a smile, reassuring them once again, "Everything is going to be okay."

I turned my back to go back to the cockpit as the last kid was calling their parents, while Alya called out almost hesitantly, "Can we discuss what happened? Where did the adults go? What's going on? And.. what are you doing here?" She was speaking for all the students on the plane. I had to answer truthfully, because honestly, I didn't know what was going on myself.

"That last Question is for later. Also, I'm assuming this is one of hawkmoths akumatized villains, but what confuses me is that we are halfway across the world, in the middle of the ocean. How in the world would he know to target this plane specifically? How did the effects of the villain reach this far from Paris? There's a lot that I don't know myself." I simply stated.

"It's possible the villain could have been stronger than the average one?" Suggested Chat Noir.

"Yeah! Maybe this villain is a super strong kid that gets rid of all the adults within a larger distance than Paris?" Interjected Nino.

I froze. And slowly said "Or _maybe_... that villian is on this plane?" I looked around and turned to Chat Noir. "How many rooms did you come across when you were searching for supplies?

"Every single one in the plane. There was one room in the very back that I couldn't get into. My guess is that it was a storage room of some kind because it was locked." He said. "Why?"

I flash-backed to when we first started boarding the plane, and when I met Alexander, the new storage director in training. Once she said her farewells to him, she noticed how his trainer and most likely manager, was really hard on him, yelling at him for a mistake that Marinette caused (messed up baggage she tripped over). It all made sense now.

"Guys, I think the akuma is on this plane. What room did you say it was? A storage room? This all makes sense now. Remember Alexander? The boy we met at the boarding gate? How old did he say he was?" I rapidly started firing questions trying to put together all my jumbled thoughts.

"He said he was 17, but what does that have to do with- _Wait_..." Alya trailed off. "You said all the adults were gone, right? Alexander was 17, that's one year below the legal adult age!"

A few students started whimpering and silently crying and I heard a few say:

 _"Nonononononononononono not here! Not now! I'm scared"_

 _"An akuma? On this plane?"_

 _"We can't fight right now! This is really terrifying! "We are literal sitting ducks!"_

I tried to calm down the group, which seemed to only make the tension rise.

"Guys, it's all going to be alright. I am going to investigate. Chat noir will stay here to protect you. Alya, I need to talk to you."

I ran to my travel bag to retrieve the Fox miraculous that Master Fu gave to me when I spoke to him earlier. I remembered what he said;

 _Only use this in the most dire of situations. This is a huge responsibility I know you can handle, just assure me I can trust you with this miraculous._

I gave it to Alya. She looked up from the box at me with wide eyes. "Me? Right now?" She was basically jumping. "Alya, I am going to need all the help I can get. I have a feeling that I've been compromised. This akuma seems to be very smart, since he hasn't made any noises, or even tried getting our attention, besides ridding of the adults and almost killing us. We are going to have to go down there as quietly as possible and try to scope it out. Are you up for this?"

"Definitely. Trixx, let's pounce!"

They made their way through the first class seats, down the stairs to the storage cabins, and employee bathrooms. They were walking as slowly as they possibly could, until they made it to the hallway of their targeted room. The quietness was unsettling. They heard drops of water from a shower dripping from the faucet, which was most likely being used in the middle of the flight before the adults disappeared. _Creepy._ Marinette thought.

The whole scene down here looked like a deserted office building from fallout. That did not help one bit. She almost expected a few feral ghouls to come and jump scare her.

Now, she was more hesitant than ever. She couldn't describe how she felt. No wait, yes she could. She felt _vulnerable._ Though another trusted super hero was by her side, she couldn't help but feel alone. They were on a plane close to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, and there was a class upstairs relying on her. _Save the doubt for later, ladybug! You've done this a million times before. What makes this any different?_

What made this different, was the circumstances they were in. It just _was._

The low rumble of the jumbo engine and the anxious feeling they felt made the slight chattering of the doors and floor seem more menacing than before.

As they creeped closer to the door at the end of the dark hallway with their weapons in hand, Marinette picked up an inaudible muffle from the door now 5 inches away from them. She could feel her pulse exploding in her ears. Her heart beating fast as she leaned her ear over.

 _"Yes, Hawkmoth."_

 ** _Ending Note:_ I hope you enjoyed this! I read through this part after writing the first 4 chapters and realized how much I needed to fix, and how much better I need to get at writing "scary" parts in stories. I want to get my readers on the edge of their seats, but with time, maybe I can make them super terrified! I remember reading this one fanfiction that had me almost dead, and I'm not scared easily. I was literally sweating while reading it because I was so scared and nervous! That's actual goals. Till next time! :)))**


	6. Chapter 6 - Maîtriser

_**Authors Note: Ohhh boy! I'm so excited for the ending, you all are gonna freak. I already have it written, and I don't know if I should continue it because it's just too good to develop the plot anymore. With that being said, there are probably 2 - 3 chapters left in this fan fiction. Thank you to everyone who read it, and to everyone who gave me feedback and supported me endlessly! Love you alll xoxoxoxoxxo (oh and btw, I have another plot that I want to start writing as soon as I'm done with this one! It's gonna be amazing!)**_

Secretly, marinette was hoping there was no akuma. But now, she couldn't help but stare at the door in shock.

Before she knew it, the door crashed open, kicking Marinette back 10 feet, back to the end of the hallway. An akumatized Alexander stepped out with a devilish smile. He had on an all black pointy hat, dark makeup, and a black doctor's coat. Landing on her feet, she called out to Rena.

"Rena Rouge, fight him back!"

She hit him in the face with her stick, kicked out his leg, and he fell on the floor. "Give us your akuma!"

"Ha! Never. This is the end for you, Ladybug and Rena Rouge. End of the line!"

He jumped back up, and punched Rena in the chest, sending her flying into the nearest room. He shot out black masses of energy towards random object, making them rip into pieces on its own.

Ladybug quickly called Chat Noir.

"Protect the students. THE AKUMA IS OUT!"

Upstairs, Chat Noir made all the students hide, huddled in the stewardess cabin. He twirled and waved his baton, circling the students, keeping an eye out.

Back downstairs, Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around his legs, dragging him towards her. "Come to your senses Alexander!"

He fought out of the yo-yo's grip, and shot black masses of energy towards her.

"I am no longer Alexander, I am now Maîtriser, you fool! I will overpower you all!"

He all of a sudden super sped upstairs, whooshing behind Ladybug before she could reply.

 _He has super speed?_

She ran upstairs, followed by Rena Rouge.

"WATCH OUT CHAT NOIR!"

Chat front flipped ahead of him, while smashing his arm with his baton. He saw the akuma woosh away.

He looked behind him, but it was too late. Alexander grabbed Alix by the hand, bringing her towards the emergency exit, threatening to throw her out. "Give me your Miraculouses, or the girl will go!"

He let out a force field that was impenetrable, separating him from the three miraculous holders.

Marinette couldn't do anything, but she also couldn't let Alix get hurt! She had to stall.

"Alexander, you don't have to do this. You can work things out! You can talk to your dad, it's all going to be okay! Give us your akuma and it's all going to be okay."

His grip on Alix loosened, and the force field weakened. Yes! Marinette thought.

"Yes, just give us your akuma, and you can fix things the easy way! You can become a doctor like you always wanted!"

Alexander was having second thoughts. He now completely let go of Alix, until he became paralyzed as the purple butterfly mask appeared in front of his head.

"Don't listen to them, they want to take away your advantages, your power, don't let them! We had a deal, Maîtriser."

Alexander frowned with his brows furrowed. "Yes Hawkmoth."

"You're all tricking me," he grabbed ahold of Alix again, and gripped onto the latch of the door.

"You just want to take my power so I can be nothing."

He was about to open the door until Marinette stopped him.

"No! That's what Hawkmoth wants you to think! You are a victim! He is only using you for his own good, after that, he will drop you, and then you will be worthless. Think about it Maîtriser, give us your akuma while you can. Why does he want our miraculous? For his own good, not yours!"

"Is that true?" He didn't know what to think.

The akuma couldn't stand it. He was now torn. He looked at the akumatized vial of medicine in his hand, and slowly let go of the bottle, also letting go of the force field, and Alix. He fell to the floor.

Marinette ran up, and broke the vial in half. Sure enough, a dark purple akuma flapped out.

"Time to de-evilize! Bye bye little butterfly!"

She didn't have any object to throw into the air to reverse the mess, so she took out her yo-yo and spit out cleansing magic while yelling, "Miraculous Ladybug!" As soon as everything started going back to normal, she ran from the scene, grabbing Rena Rouge and Chat Noir with her into the bathroom.

"Guys, we have to de-transform in here. We can't show the civilians who we are. Chat Noir, turn around."

Rena Rouge transformed back, giving Marinette the Fox Miraculous. She mouthed a thank you, and walked out of the bathroom to cheering passengers.

"Chat Noir, I am going to detransform now. When we get back to Paris after the ceremony, we'll have a meeting with Master Fu."

"O-okay M'lady."

She de-transformed, and snuck into a seat in first class. She pretended to run up to the class in panic.

"That was terrifying! Thank goodness you are all ok."

"Marinette, there you are! You're okay!"

"Yes, I was hiding out in one of the first class seats once I saw what was going on. Luckily, that akumatized victim didn't decide to go there. I'm all right, what about you guys?"

The class group hugged as they saw all the adults pop up, the cleansing magic was still going throughout the whole plane. Every adult and employee popped up, each one looking dazed.

Mms. Bustier and Nathalie walked up to the class.

"I am glad all of you are okay. Let's get seated now, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!"

Everyone sat down, bustling with excitement.

She listened in on a few conversations and all she could hear was;

"Ladybug is in this class! Who could she be?"

"Who was gone when the attack took place?"

Marinette started getting worried.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom, okay Adrien?"

"Sure! Go ahead."

When she got inside, she locked the door and pulled out her purse.

"Tikki, what do I do? They're all on to me and I can't let them start making up theories!"

"Don't worry Marinette. I have a chant I can say that will wipe certain memories away from someone's mind! You just go back there and rest up. I got it all under control."

"But, won't that get you caught?"

"I will be very careful. You don't have to worry about me!"

She brushed Tikkis head against her cheek. "Thank you Tikki, you're the best."

"Of course, anything for you, Marinette." Tikki Said, nuzzled up against her holders cheek. Tikki then flew back. "And Marinette? You're really amazing, you truly are! This is the first time I've ever seen someone get talked out of an Akuma. You did great out there!"

"I was surprised myself, to say the least. I just know Alexanders true intentions. We met him before, remember? I guess it's easier when you know all about that person's true backstory."

She walked out of the bathroom and sat down. She set her purse underneath her seat, letting Tikki fly out and zoom around doing the chant to all her peers, starting with Adrien.

Marinette set her head back against the head of the plush airplane chair, and fell right into a deep sleep.

Adrien was looking out the window when Marinette came back from the bathroom. He turned his head and saw she was knocked out. He just started to notice how cute her hair was when it went over her face, or how cute her face was in general. _When did Marinette get so attractive?_ He smiled softly. _I'm glad she's okay. I wouldn't know what I'd do if anything happened to her. And all my other classmates for that matter._

Fatigue started to set in, and he laid his head next to hers, falling asleep to the rhythmic hum of her breathing.

 ** _At the JFK airport, inside a janitor's closet:_**

 _Blasted Ladybug and Cat Noir! I was this close. But now, I know who ladybug is. You better watch your back, Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

 _He walks out of the closet, de-transformed, angrily staring at everyone in his path. He hears someone say_

 _"HAHAHA that guy looks like a toothpick. Sharon, who is that?"_

 _"I don't know Debra, but he is obviously not from around here. Looks really ridiculous if you ask me. Hahahah."_

 _He glared towards the direction of the two woman._

 _"Oh watch out Sharon," she snorted. "He's gettin' upset, the toothpick is gon' hurt ya!" The two woman we're now cackling._

 _He curled his hand into a fist. 'These two imbeciles don't know the first thing about fashion. Plebeians.' He now realized by the look on the two women's faces, he said that thought out loud._

 _"Who you calling a Pleb? Pfft, honey, I could knock that snarl right off your face." Said the woman he assumed was Debra._

 _Gabriel was now furious. "Who are you calling a toothpick?"_

 _"You, of course! Look at your hair!" The two woman continued to cackle and snort with each other._

 _Gabriel just stomped off, waiting for the class to arrive. 'Americans are the absolute worst.'_


	7. Chapter 7 - is This the End?

**Authors Note: I haven't updated in a while, but that's only because I've been thinking about how I'd write. This past week it's been hard to write, but that doesn't really matter. What matters now is that I got a new update up! There are 2 chapters left of this story. Hope you enjoy :) (P.S. While writing a certain scene in here, I was listening to "In the rain" from the umbrella scene in the Origins Episodes!)**

Marinettes eyes fluttered opened when she felt a thud with the airplane. _We're landing._ She shifted to sit up but felt a head resting on her left arm.

 _Adrien! He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. Heart eyes all around!_

"Hey, Adrien," she tapped her on the shoulder, and he stirred. "Wake up Adrien, we're here!"

The class started chattering when the plane slowed down to a halt, just at the boarding station.

"We have now landed in JFK airport, thank you for flying with us."

Adrien opened his eyes slowly, and sniffed. He sniffed again until his sense caught up with him, now making sense of where he was. _IM LAYING ON MARINETTES SHOULDER. AWKWARD, ABORT ABORT ABORT._

He jumped up from this position and awkwardly smiled at her, while rubbing the nape of his neck. "Haha, sorry Marinette."

She smiled back. "It's okay Adrien." She looked out the window where Adrien was sitting and saw it was now dark out. She pulled out her phone and saw the clock change from 8:29, to 8:30. "We're here! I can't believe we're finally here. Stepping feet on foreign soil, in a new continent!"

"I'm excited too. This is the first time I've ever flown on a plane somewhere with friends, and though it was a strange ride, I had tons of fun! Can't wait to go to the ceremony tomorrow."

Ms. Bustier walked up to the front of the plane to face the class. "Alright class, let's get our carry on bags and exit the plane in a single file fashion!"

Partners stood up and were walking out, but Marinette couldn't find her carry on bag. She searched in the compartment above, and the chairs around her, but she still couldn't find it.

"Marinette, what are you looking for?" Asked Adrien.

"My bag, I can't seem to find it. I know for a fact I put it back up here."

"Maybe you can ask a flight attendant?" He said, while putting his bag over his shoulder. The plane was now almost empty.

Marinette started panicking. She looked around and walked up to the nearest flight attendant, tapping on their shoulders. The woman with the hat and sunglasses turned around, leaving the worried student a bit shook. Why does she need to wear sunglasses and a hat, inside a plane? Whatever, I'm not here to judge. I NEED TO FIND MY BAG!

"What can I do for you?"

"Hello, I'm looking for my carry on bag and I can't seem to find it. Have you seen a pink bag with brown trim laying around anywhere? O-oh and there's a large MDC on the side, stitched in."

"Ah, yes. I've seen that bag. Follow me!"

"Oh, um o-ok." Marinette turned around to the rest of the plane and saw everyone was out, except Adrien and Ms. Bustier. She gave them a yearning look to not leave. Ms. Bustier smiled warmly, and so did Adrien. Marinette followed the woman to a closet, and gave her the bag.

"I found it laying around first class, and didn't know whom it belonged to at first. Now have a safe trip!"

"Oh thank you, Miss, Uh what's your name?"

She turned Marinette around and brought her back to the plane entrance, where Ms. Bustier and Adrien were waiting. "You better get going, you don't want to be late for hotel check-in!"

"Okay. Thank you again!" She waved at the woman, and she waved back to all three of them, who walked out of the plane to the entrance inside the airport.

She was greeted by Alya, Nino, and the rest of her classmates. She took in the sight of the spacious airport around them , and sighed contentedly. Glancing around at the passerby's, her eyes focused on a singular man with an unforgettable stare that bored into your soul. Standing in front of the class, making his way towards Adrien and Marinette, was Gabriel Agreste himself. She wanted to throw up.

Adrien was surely shocked to find his Dad standing right in front of him. When did he have the time to get here? Why was he here? What the flip? Lol

"Hello Adrien, I'm sure your flight was acceptable? I hope it went as planned?"

"Yes father. What are you doing here? In New York?"

"I heard a akuma victim was on board, and wanted to get here as fast as I could to see if my son was going to be okay. Now my mind is put at ease. I'm hoping you," he placed his hand on Marinette's shoulder. "And your friends here are all ok?"

Marinette couldn't help but shudder and inch away from the emotionless designer. Sure, this would be an absolute dream to her a few weeks ago, but the whole situation was creepy and worry filled her throat.

She looked anywhere but his face, laughing nervously. She looked at his striped red and white tie, and saw it was loosely fit on his neck. A purple glimmer hit her eye from the bright airport lights, causing her throat to close up from shock. I know that purple glimmer from anywhere. It's a broach! A purple broach! Hawkmoths Miraculous! She thought back to when she made the broach for Alya and her Hawkmoth cosplay.

Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth! That's why he had the book. That's why he never leaves his house! I should have never came to this trip. I have to tell Adrien.

His hand moved from her shoulder to shake Ms. Bustiers hands.

"Thank you so much for sponsoring this trip. The students are very much grateful."

He looked over to Marinette again, while saying, "It was my pleasure. I'm sure you'll find the accommodations for your stay to your liking as well?" He turned back to Ms. Bustier.

"Yes! Thank you so much Monsieur Agreste. Class, thank Mr. Agreste here for the sponsorship."

The class thanked him, while he smiled another creepy smile, shooting towards Marinette, and left with his Bodyguard.

The class went into the Bus waiting for further instructions. Everyone was happy and talking with one another, but Marinette couldn't help but feel nervous. Tapping her knees quietly, her head was laid back on the seat while she was trying to control her shaky breathing from the realization earlier.

Adrien noticed all this and put his hand on her shoulder in the same place his dad did. She flinched. "Marinette, are you okay? You look really nervous."

"Uh ah-um y-yeah! I'm totally fine. Just a little stressed. I'm sure it'll die down soon." She shot him a large smile, and he smiled back.

"That's good to hear."

This time, Marinette had the window seat. She leaned her forehead on the cold glass. A small sprinkle of rain was ongoing outside the moving bus, and it brought a gloomier feeling to her. They were in the great big city she was so excited for, but her feelings were out of place. She felt scared, vulnerable. Her eyes followed a droplet of rain trailing of the bottom of the window.

Adrien's dad was Hawkmoth. The villain they were after for so long, was her friends Dad! When will life let her chill out and not throw terrifying surprises her way?

She started to feel homesick when the bus came to a stop. She wanted to be back in Paris; in the warmth and comfort of her own home, by her parents sides where she was safe. The uncomfortable feeling of uncertainty was getting to her. She no longer wanted to be here. They all stepped outside as a class, in the rain. With everyone visibly tired and quiet, she fell towards the back with Adrien, Nathalie, and Ms. Bustier. She felt lonely. Lonely and sad.

The interaction with Gabriel earlier freaked her out, and his deafening stare made an old fear of hers creep back into her mind, messing with her. She let loose one single tear, which camouflaged with the rain, not allowing anyone to become suspicious. She had to stay strong.

Putting on a fake smile, she entered the lavish hotel.

Ms. Bustier gave groups of 4, (2 pairs of partners together) each their key card and their room number. The whole class had a hallway of rooms to themselves, and Marinette's room was towards the very end. Opening the door with the key card, Adrien, Nino, and Alya ran into the room laughing with each other, and rushing to check out the beds.

Setting her bag down and releasing a large sigh, she sat at the kitchen table when she came across a plate of cookies, a welcome card, and an envelope addressed to her. "Hey guys, we got cookies!" She called out to her friends that already made themselves welcome by running in and jumping on their beds. So childish. She let out a small giggle, and focused her attention on the letter.

The cover of the letter read, to Marinette Dupain Cheng. Only open this letter if that is your name. If not, DON'T OPEN IT.

"Okay sheesh."

She slid her finger underneath the adhesive of the envelope and opened it. She was about to read it when Alya called her into the room.

"Marinette! Look at our room!!" She motioned for her to come and see. Letting go of the letter, she ran walked to the door.

"DANGGGG OUR ROOM IS NICE!" She found a plush red carpet, 2 grand beds, and a single large vanity between the two. The windows were tall, and had grand curtains draping at the sides. She ran onto her bed, and couldn't help but jump. They were so soft!

"I know right? This is going to be the greatest trip ever!"

Adrien and Nino came into their room, standing at the doorway with their arms crossed. "Looks like we're not the only ones happy with our rooms!" They laughed at Marinette who was still jumping on her bed, now giggling. Once she stopped jumping, she slid off her bed.

Sitting on the floor of her bed, a grave expression plagued her face. She couldn't help but think about earlier.

"Guys, do any of you feel, I don't know…" she looked around as if to find the right word. "A little scared? Nervous? I'm getting this awful feeling like something bad is about to happen. I can't shake it out of me! It's just looming over my head." She looked down, playing with the carpet between her criss-crossed legs. Adrien, Alya, and Nino sat around her making a circle.

Alya leaned in to hug her, then said, "I get it. Coming into a new country is pretty scary! But I'm sure the fun we're gonna have tomorrow is far going to outweigh the bad. I'm sure of it!" Marinette smiled weakly at her friends attempt to cheer her up, but frowned again when she looked at Adrien.

"Thanks, But that's not what i'm scared of." She looked at the ceiling, resting her head on the headboard. "What I'm scared of is far larger, and I don't think you guys would understand." She stood up and walked to the door, Adrien giving her a confused look. "What do you mean? You can tell us."

Marinette just shook her head and smiled. "That's ok. I guess it's just something I'm dealing with in my life. Would any of you guys like cookies?"

They all raised their hands, and she went back to the kitchen table, grabbing the plate. Right as she was about to leave, she took note of the letter again. Who would want to send me a letter? I need to talk with Tikki.

She went back into her room, finding everyone sitting on her bed, with the tv on.

She smirked. "I see you guys got comfortable on my bed? I'm sorry, but you're all gonna have to pay rent, with interest and taxes included."

"Aw, come on Marinette. It's true, you have the softest bed!" Adrien said, laying down.

"Yo, Mari, pass me the cookies!" Nino yelled.

She put the plate of cookies between the three of her friends and started walking out of the room. Adrien caught her by surprise. "Hey, why don't you join us?" He gestured toward the TV, and Marinette just looked at him.

"U-uh I'm gonna go get my bag real quick, okay?" She walked out of the room, grabbed the letter, and went into the bathroom, letting Tikki out of her purse.

"Tikki, Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth! And he's here in New York! I have to tell Adrien."

"I know, Marinette. You need to keep calm. I'm sure it's all going to be okay! Don't tell Adrien. You need to keep him safe for the time being."

She opened the letter and skimmed through.

Dear Marinette Dupain Cheng,

I am Hawkmoth, and I know your secret. You are Ladybug, and know I am out there, ready to strike at any moment! Tomorrow during your classes awards ceremony, I am expecting you to come to this address so I may retrieve your Miraculous. If you don't show up with Cat Noir and on time, I will eliminate not only all your friends, but the whole banquet hall of students from around the world! Make the right choice, and don't try to fight back. You have now lost this war, you're all alone.

The letter was signed with a stamped purple butterfly. Her heart was beating at the speed of light. All her thoughts clouded over her head and struck like lightning into one realization.

This is the end.

"Tikki, it's all over. Hawkmoth knows who I am and is expecting me to give him our Miraculous tomorrow. During the ceremony." She read over the letter a couple thousand more times, and started pacing around the bathroom carpet, breathing quickly.

"Tikki, what am I going to do? I can't handle this anymore. How does he know who I am?"

"Marinette, you need to focus." She brushed against her cheek. "You can fight him back tomorrow! You'll slip out and fight him like you've never done before. You can do this! You'll have Adrien by your side. It's all going to be okay!"

Standing up and looking into the mirror, Marinette tried composing herself. "You're right. I'm Ladybug, and I need to handle this." Splashing her face with cold water and drying it, she said, "He said he's going to eliminate the whole banquet hall of students if I try anything funny. I'm going to give Alya the Fox Miraculous to protect those student in case. I got this. I need to focus."

"Don't tell Alya. Keep her safe. You're going to be okay."

She breathed a few more times, and kissed Tikki on the forehead. "I guess so. Thank you Tikki. Whatever happens tomorrow, I'll know I tried my best." Grabbing a cookie out of her holders hand, she kissed marinette on her forehead before flying back into her purse.

Closing the bathroom door behind her, she tucked the letter into her purse, and found Adrien in the balcony, deep in thought.

Walking up to the glass door, she opened it, welcoming a stream of cold air and droplets of water onto her face.

"H-hey Adrien. It's still kinda raining out there, huh? Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, hey Marinette!" He smiled at her, scooting to the side, making room for her on the railing. "They all went to bed. And, it's kinda nice to cool off in the rain after a long day.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, just thinking. How are you doing? You can tell me what your scared about, being here and all. I-if your comfortable with telling me, that is."

Looking at the sky of stars above them, she came to a conclusion. Tomorrow she's gonna need his help to defeat Hawkmoth. She can trust him. Looking into his eyes, she tried to tell him what was really on her heart.

"Adrien, I know I can trust you. In fact, I literally trust you with my life." She stopped for a second, moving her eyes back to looking at the sky. "I-I just…" she hesitated.

It's now or never. I need to tell him. Tomorrow is the day we try to defeat Hawkmoth. Now's your chance Marinette! Tell him!

She could feel a little nudging on her hip where her purse was. Tikki wanted her to tell him. She took a deep breath and looked back at Adrien, staring deep into his eyes. It was time.

"Adrien, do you remember the akuma attack on the plane? Did that seem any strange to you?"

"I-I guess. Is that what you were scared about?"

"No. I want you to know something. I know who you are." She grabbed his hand with the ring and smiled. Adrien in return, looked nervous.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're Chat Noir." He now was speechless, his face turned white.

He let out a small whisper. "You know? B-but, How?"

She pushed back the small piece of hair covering her ear, pointing at her earring. "That's because, I'm," she picked up his other hand. "I'm Ladybug."

Adrien, now was dead. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. All he could let out was another whisper, with wide eyes and a shaky voice.

 _"M-m'lady_?"

She nodded her head and smiled. Her mouth happy, her eyes dropping slightly from worry and sadness.

His shocked expression now turned into a wide smile. "I can't believe it's you!"

The two superheroes pulled into a long hug.

"You're Ladybug." He ran his hand through his hair, still looking astonished, and smiling wildly.

"My lady has been with me this whole time. This is amazing! I'm so glad it's you!"

Marinette's heart was overjoyed, but knew she had to get back on track. "But Adrien, something serious is going on. I need your help."

He stopped smiling and turned serious. "What's going on?"

"Hawkmoth knows who I am. He set up the akuma on the plane. He knew who I was and that's why he targeted our class! Tomorrow, we have to go," her voice started breaking, and her eyes started glistening. "We have to go and give him our Miraculous or he's going to," she whispered out the last part. "kill everyone in the ceremony. We have to fight him."

His brow furrowed. "Hawkmoth? He's here? No way."

"Yes way!" She pulled out the letter, and gave it to him, wiping away a tear from her eyes.

He skimmed through the letter and became wide eyed.

"He knows! What are we going to do?"

"Go to the address and fight him. That's all we can do."

Tikki popped out of her purse. "Don't worry guys, I'm sure you'll think of something."

Adrien jumped at the sight of the little red creature. "So this is your Kwami?"

"Yes. My name is Tikki. Wheres Plagg?"

"He's back in my room, sleeping in my nightstand drawer."

She flew up to face the two superheroes.

"Guys, tomorrow is the day you fight Hawkmoth. Be very careful, because you never know what might happen. If only Master Fu was here. He would know what to do! But I'm positive you guys will figure something out. You always do! This is what you were both working for ever since you got your Miraculous. Since day one!"

The two hero's shared a moment, staring into eachothers eyes. Tikki slyly slipped back into Marinette's purse, giving them some time alone.

They were a team. Unstoppable, and unbreakable.

The bright moon shone through each of their hearts.

Adrien looked at the person in front of him. His lady. Now that he thought of it, Marinette resembled ladybug in many ways. Her blue bell eyes twinkled in the moonlight, drops of rain landing on her smooth cheeks. He pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear.

"We got this."

She hugged him back, then pulled away. "We should probably get to sleep. Got a big day ahead of us."

They walked into the Hotel room, then stopped at the wall that separated the two twin bed rooms.

"Goodnight Adrien."

"Goodnight Marinette, sleep tight."

They smiled at each other once more, before retreating to the separate rooms. Neither of them slept as much as they would've liked. Tomorrow was a day that would shape how the rest of their lives would go.

 _ **Scene- at an old abandoned warehouse**._

 _"That's right I want the elevator right here. No-I want these walls padded! I'm not terrible. Yes. I want them ASAP. Before tomorrow afternoon. If you don't, I'll make sure you never see daylight ever again! Yes. Thank you. Goodbye." He shut off his phone and angrily growled, creating echos that bounced off the cement walls._

 _"Imbeciles. The renovations should have been done before I got here!" Gabriel slammed his phone on the table._

 _"Nooroo, tomorrow is the day." He put his fists into the air. "I will reach absolute power, and my secret dream will come tru-,"_

 _A construction worker cut him off. "Uh, man, where do ya want these plywood pieces? And uh, I'm not trying to judge or anything, but that's the 5th evil laugh you've done since me and my team got here. It's sorta creeping us out."_

 _"I want those pieces by the main entrance. Don't worry about me, do your job! I'm the one that's paying you." He growled at the man, who hurriedly scurried out of the room._

 _He let out another evil laugh, then asked Nooroo, "is it really that creepy? Maybe if I tried it like this?" He let out an even creepier laugh. "No, what about this?" He let out a laugh that made him sound like a dying donkey. Nooroo started giggling, and he growled at the giggling Kwami._

 _"Sorry Master. Maybe it would be better if you just didn't laugh at all?"_

 _"Nonsense! How else will I strike fear into the hearts of the superheroines?"_

 _Nooroo facepalmed and Gabriel placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. "I need sleep."_


	8. Chapter 8 - Set Up

The class was walking to a nearby food plaza with different shops, stores, and restaraunts. Marinette was walking, but with each step, her chest seized with nervousness. In just a few hours, her and Chat Noir were going to face Hawkmoth himself.

Adrien slipped his hand into hers, giving them an encouraging squeeze.

"It's all going to be okay Marinette. Let's just not think about it, Kay?"

Marinette closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and smiled. "Okay."

"Now let's go browse the shops."

Before their class could walk toward any stores, Ms. Bustier stopped Marinette.

"Marinette, I need to speak to you."

"Yes, Ms. Bustier?"

"Since you are our class representative, if we get an award, I want you hold up the award for pictures."

She thought long and hard. She wouldn't even be there for the ceremony, What was the point?

"That's a great suggestion, but I feel like the whole class should. If we win an award, they've all deserved it!"

"I guess that makes sense. We will see how it'll turn out."

Grinning towards her teacher, she turned back to her friends. The class was dispersing to separate outlets, in groups of four.

She walks into a Target with Alya, Nino, and Adrien.

"Wow, haha, American stores are something else. Everything here is so generic!"

"And Red. Weirddddd."

They walked through the different sections, and they split up to search for the food aisle. Marinette, on the other hand found herself in the toy section. She slowly walked through it, reminiscing her childhood where she would love playing with her new toys.

A particular red blur at the end of the aisle made her curious though. She walked closer, and she smiled wider. _They know about us?_ A small Ladybug action figure with Chat Noir next to it was displayed.

But what was next to that doll made her freeze.

A plastic box with a doll that looked _exactly_ like Marinette was next to the ladybug doll. Everything from the hair, to the jeans, to the purse.

 _What is going on?_ She frantically read the top of the box.

 _Miraculous, tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir dolls: Marinette._

"AHHHHHHHHH" she took the Marinette dolls and hid them underneath all the toys. She rubbed her eyes once more, and the toys disappeared.

 _I must be losing my mind. Take it easy, Marinette. It was just a hallucination. Everything is going to be just fine._

Pulling out her phone to call her friends and see where they were in the store, Adrien appeared from a couple aisles over. "Hey, Marinette!"

"Adrien! No luck finding the food?"

"Nah. But that's okay. I'm sure Nino and Alya have found it by now."

"I'm sure too. I was just about to call them."

The phone picked up to hear Alya. "Hey girl! Turns out there was an escalator that lead upstairs, and all the snack are here! It's snack heaven!!!!"

Marinette couldn't help but laugh. She started walking with Adrien toward the escalators that she saw in the distance. "Me and Adrien were down here this whole time looking for snacks and they were upstairs?"

"Yup! See you soonnnn"

Adrien turned to Marinette and laughed. "All this for some snacks, huh?"

She giggled back. "I guess so!"

They made it to the top of the escelators making small talk, but were stopped by a few girls, presumably a year younger than them.

A high pitched squeal was heard that made both Marinette and Adrien cringe.

"OhhhhhhhhhHhHhHhHh My fricking gosh! That's totally Adrien Agreste! The super hot French model!!1!!1!1!11! Let's go say hi to him!!!!!!"

"He's as hot as the pictures!"

"I totally need a video for my fricking musically! This is too great."

Much to their dismay, the girls jumped onto Adrien hugging him. He smiled at them awkwardly, and looked to Marinette for help. She giggled at him, and turned to the girls.

"It's great you recognize him, but we have to get going. I think he'd appreciate it if you didn't squeeze him as hard?"

They all just glared at her, and were still all over him.

"I love your modeling so much! I have like, every magazine with you as their cover!"

"Me too, but I have more copies!"

"Me three, but they're all limited edition!"

Adrien stopped them. "Nice meeting you all, but I gotta get going. Bye!"

They all swooned as he waved goodbye.

"You totally got trampled on by some 12 year olds. Classy."

"Not my fault I attract the weirdest fans." He pulled the collar of his jacket a little higher, trying to hide his face from any other potential unsuspecting fans.

"Mari! Adrien! Over here!"

They found Alya and Nino gushing at the selection of snacks.

They were speechless too. Who knew there were this many flavors of lays? And Oreos? And water?

They bought their own stashes and walked out of the store feeling complete.

"American snacks are great and all, but I'd still choose Marinettes Bakery over anything." Adrien said while giving her a warming smile.

 _We know eachothers identities, I've gotten over my stuttering, yet he still finds ways to make me love him. This guy!_

She blushed. "Why thank you, Adrien."

They walked from the plaza laughing with each other, and enjoying eachothers company. It was almost as if, time stopped, and the future was no where near in sight.

But sadly, all good things had to come to an end. Sooner than later, the class found themselves walking to the ceremony hall, which was a walking distance from the stores they went to.

Walking towards the back of the group, Marinette and Adrien were devising a plan.

"Okay. I sneak out to the bathroom first, then exactly 3 minutes after you come to the bathroom. We transform, find a way out, and make our way to the address. Before we walk into the building, we search the perimeter to find any escapes in case things go wrong."

"Got it." They walked a bit more, until Adrien noticed the worried expression on Marinettes face.

Stopping her, he put both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Marinette, everything is going to be okay. We got this. We make a great team! We're going to stop Hawkmoth once and for all." She gave him a small smile but looked away, trying to shield her expression.

"But, what if it all goes wrong? What will happen? There's no telling."

He pulled her into a hug, and she tensed up before hugging him back.

Whispering into her ear, he said, "Marinette, you're one of the strongest women I know. You're courageous, quick witted, and I know we're going to stop him. Don't you worry."

She smiled back at him as they pulled apart from their hug. She quickly kissed his cheek. "This is why we're a great team. Have I ever told you how much I like you?"

Adrien blushed and they started walking towards the assembly building, to catch up with the class.

She caught sight of a familiar hat and sunglasses.

 _The woman from the plane! Is she... following us?_

She tried shaking that thought from her head. Why was that women here?

Their class was waiting inside the hall. Once seated, the assembly started, and Marinette asked Ms. Bustier to go to the bathroom. Exactly three minutes later, She finds Adrien walking up to the bathroom door.

Pulling him into the hallway, she spots the woman with the hat, and moves farther away from everyone.

"We gotta move fast. Don't want anything happening to our friends right?"

"Right."

"I saw an exit somewhere down here... Ah Ha! Right here."

They both looked at each other, gave each other a slight nod and said together, "Time to transform!"

Swinging and vaulting their way toward the address, they tried to avoid being seen. But that was definitely not easy judging by the fact that there were more skyscrapers than normal buildings, and there was a ton of people. Like, a ton.

"We gotta head there now. Let's just go super fast? That way, there's a less chance that we'd be seen."

"Great idea M'lady, as usual."

They continued their escapade until they landed on the roof of an abandoned warehouse.

"This seems to be it."

"Let's show Hawkmoth who's boss. But before we go in, I need to talk to you."

"What is is Chat?"

"If anything happens to us, I need you to know that I... I-I love you. I've always had, ever since I met you. Knowing your real identity just makes me love you more. And I've been meaning to tell you since we first met as superhero's, but never found the time. But now we never know what might happen in there and I just wanted to let you know."

Ladybugs face softened up significantly.

"I love you too, Chat Noir."

She pulled him into the biggest hug she was capable of giving, and he hugged her back, kissing the top of her head.

"Whatever happens, we'll always be a team. No matter what."

"Now, Let's kick some Hawkmoth Butt!"

As soon as the entered the building, they wanted to leave. It was.. unsettling to say the least. Everything was renovated to be fit for a king. There was hardwood floors, plush furniture, a marble staircase leading to a set of rooms, and gold trimmed walls.

" _What the hell?"_ Was all they could whisper out.

They were distracted by the decor, and didn't notice a chain cage dropping from above them.

"Chat Noir, look out!"

They moved quick, and just made it from the inside of the cage. A few steps later, more booby traps were set off.

"It was a set up. I knew it."

A cold, evil voice was heard from the speakers on the ceiling.

"Ah, finally. Ladybug and Chat Noir. You've fallen right into my trap. Congratulations!" He let out an evil laugh, muttered to himself, let out another evil laugh, and just sighed. She could hear him talking to himself over how creepy his laugh sounded, and she rolled her eyes.

"Hawkmoth, show yourself!"

"Like I would do that. I'm not an idiot. Just try and find me."

They carefully walked through the room, and made it up the stair case. The lights from the chandeliers shut off, and everything was pitch black. She couldn't see a thing.

"Chat Noir, where are you?"

"NO! LADYBUG, WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU!"

"Wha? AGH" chains were put into her hands and legs, and she felt a hard object hit the back of her head, causing her to fall to the floor. Before everything faded to black, she could hear Chat Noir yelling, and chains banging against the floor. _He got chained up too..._

She woke up to the worst headache she's had in years. Immediately, she knew where she was. The previous events flooded back to her.

Everything was dark. The only light came from the tinted purple butterfly window, and that only gave off a slight bit of light, casting spooky shadows on the wall.

Now, all she didn't know was why the room they were being held in was so cold. Or why she couldn't see a thing other than creepy shadows. She heard a whimpering a few feet beside her.

"Chat Noir! Is that you?"

"Ladybug! You're okay. How are we going to get out of this? We've been here for hours."

"It's okay Chat! We're going to get out of this! Just use your Catacly-,"

A large thump was made.

"Ladybug. You're finally awake! Now. The Earrings." Hawkmoth stepped into the purple light of the window. His disgusting shadow angering ladybug to the core.

She angrily cried out, "Never!"

"I guess I'm going to have to pull them out myself."

She felt a yank on her ears, and cried out in pain. Her earrings were ripped off her ears, and they started stinging. A lot. A warm liquid slowly seeped out the cut made from the abrupt yanking.

A drip made it to the floor beside her. She stared at the tiny glint that reflected off the substance in horror.

 _Blood._ "Monster!" She cried out.

 _"Now, Chat Noirs Miraculous."_


	9. Chapter 9 - The end

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I still get super excited when I get notified that someone new has favorited or followed my story! Its all really unreal. I've also recently checked, and it turns out this story has reached out to over 1,700 people! That's crazy. Thank you for reading, and I hope you like this last part. It's super emotional and whatnot. Let me know if I should continue.**

She screamed until her throat couldn't bear anymore. " _No!"_

She tried shaking her hands out of the cuffs behind her back once more, but to no avail.

Hawkmoth slowly slipped off Chat Noir's Miraculous, and the familiar green light went over him, revealing Adrien, shivering and sobbing, with his head down. He didn't even bother looking up at the treacherous face before him.

Right as Hawkmoth took off the miraculous, he turned around, not even taking note of the person behind him.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, you both failed. I am now the most powerful! None of you have anymore powers to stop me."

Through the tears, Marinette yelled out to him. "Look at us, you coward!"

Hawkmoth stopped in his place, still not turning around. "I have no need to see your faces. What good will that do?"

Anger fueled through Marinette's body, as she yelled at him once again. "Look at the faces of the two kids you have been torturing, tormenting, and testing to their limits. Don't you feel any remorse?Are you that evil on the inside?" The tears came up and out of her eyes, spilling over her cheeks. She choked through her words. "You can't do this. What good will this wish do for you?"

Hawkmoth frowned. "You know nothing about what I have been through. This wish will do good for me, and I plan on finishing what I started."

It was now time for Marinette to use her last resort. She knew what Adrien didn't; Hawkmoth was his father. Surely, he might stop before he realizes what he has been doing to his own son, right?

Marinette face was now stone cold, no emotion. "What about what your own son has been through? Are you that selfish? Look behind you, Gabriel Agreste."

Adrien looked up in fear, as Hawkmoth slowly turned around. His eyes widened and mouth opened in shock.

"It can't be! Adrien?"

Adrien was now crying. "Father, is that you? How could you do this to me? You're a monster! You've always been one ever since Mom disappeared! All this time I have been saving Paris for the greater good, and you have been hurting all those innocent people!"

Gabriel then de- transformed as he slowly walked towards his son, his hand slightly out, as if Adrien was just a dream that he couldn't reach, now frightened at what he had become.

He broke down. "This is for the best! For both of us! I can bring your Mother back! I am so sorry my son, if I had known it was you, I—"

"Get away from me! I want _nothing_ to do with you! What happened to Mom doesn't matter anymore. All of this shows how heartless you really are."

"But son, we can work this out, we can!"

"I never want to speak to you ever again. To think, my own father, the man I despised the most. The villain!" He was now broke out into uncontrollable sobs.

Gabriel took one last emotional look at his son, before saying, "I'm doing this for us. If you can't accept that, very well then. I am going to continue with this, and you cannot stop me. I have come way too far into this to back." He looked at him with a pained look. "I can't bare to look at you anymore." He clicked a button, and Adrien disappeared into the floor. He looked over at Marinette with a sneer.

"You, child are going to watch me become the most powerful human being! I'm unstoppable."

Marinette was furious, angry, in rage, terrified, and all of the above. She looked at the mans face in horror. "How could you? Don't you realize what you are doing? You're going to ruin your life! Your reputation! For one measly wish? One measly person? You're a greedy, selfish bastard that has nothing better to do than obsess over magic jewels and torturing kids, and your own children."

The last comment stung the air and reached his face, like a slap.

"What was I thinking? I don't need a child bothering and critiquing me! You are going to go too. I hope you enjoy being chained up."

With one last tear, Marinette sinked underground.

 _This is it. This is how I'll go. It's official, I have failed everyone. No one knows where we are. No one knows. I'm all alone._

 _All alone.._

 _Gabriel placed both hands on the table, steadying himself and his breathing. He hangs his head, deeply pained._

 _"Master think about this once more. You can't lock up two children! you,"_

 _"ENOUGH! Nooroo, you are to stay silent. I will become the most powerful! I will get my wish granted and my life will be complete! Nobody can stop me, not even you. I am your master, remember that."_

 _The door opens and he yells. "Who's there?"_

 _He hears shuffling as the person who opened the door now closed it. He looks behind him and sees a shadow coming up._

 _A soothing feminine voice replied, as a woman in a hat covering her hair and sunglasses covering her eyes comes into the light. She takes off both accessories, and says. "Your Kwami May not stop you, but I can."_

 _Gabriel sank down at his feet, and stared in shock at the face he has been longing to see ever since it disappeared. The face of Emilie Agreste herself._

 _"Hello, Gabriel."_


End file.
